Psycha
by AliceTheWriter
Summary: Alors que Charles Xavier recrute pour lutter contre une troisième guerre mondiale imminente, il fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille nommée Kaitlin Hendrall, jeune française qui se trouve être une puissante mutante. Il la prends sous son aile et tente de maîtriser ses pouvoirs, pour l'instant incontrôlables. Mais Charles va découvrir qu'elle pourrait devenir plus qu'une alliée...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Charles était branché sur l'étrange machine qu'Hank lui avait confectionné, à la recherche de mutants susceptibles de l'aider. Autour de lui, les mêmes énérgumenes étaient fixés sur lui, à la fois anxieux et fascinés. Raven le regardait avec admiration et Erik lui, gardait son regard impénétrable et regardait tour à tour Charles se concentrer et Hank s'afferer sur sa machine. Le télépathe pouvait voir chacun des mutants, à la place exacte ou il se situaient et ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir finit, son esprit se stoppa net sur une jeune femme, roulée en boule et pleurant à chaude larme. La machine de Hank se stoppa brutalement en plein milieu, laissant l'inventeur perplexe.

- Hank, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Raven, inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'un mutant l'empêche de continuer... répondit celui-ci sans être très sûr de lui.

Charles tenta de se défaire de cette mutante, sans y parvenir. Elle se nommait Kaitlin Hendrall, une jeune française de vingt-cinq ans aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux ruisselants de larmes.

Soudain, la mutante se mit à hurler, et une douleur insoutenable surgit dans la tête de Charles, à tel point qu'il enleva brutalement son casque et se jeta à terre, le visage entre les mains. Raven se jeta à ses côtés, tout comme Erik, affolés. La douleur disparut progressivement mais en laissant un bon mal de tête au télépathe.

- Charles, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Raven, affolée.

- Je... je ne sais pas... répondit-il, troublé.

- La machine a réussi à enregistrer les coordonnées du mutant, mais elle s'est stoppée net ensuite... ajouta Hank, trifouillant toujours son invention.

Charles se releva brutalement mais chancela avant de déclarer avec conviction :

- Il faut qu'on trouve cette mutante.

- Charles... commenca Raven.

- Non, on doit la trouver ! Reprit-il de plus belle.

- Les coordonnées indiquent qu'elle habite dans l'ouest de la France, mais la machine a eut du mal à repérer sa position exacte... déclara Hank.

- Charles, on a pas le temps de faire un aller-retour en France, tenta de le raisonner Erik. La guerre va bientôt être déclarée...

- Fait-moi confiance, je sais que cette fille nous sera d'une grande aide. Vous n'avez qu'a aller trouver des mutants avec Raven, moi j'irai seul.

- Hors de question, protesta Erik. Je viens avec toi.

- Alors on part sur le champ.

Charles et Erik avaient emprunté un des jet de Hank, malgré ses protestations et se dirigeaient droit vers le dernier endroit où la mutante avait été aperçue.

- Dit-moi, déclara soudainement Erik. Pourquoi veux-tu absolument chercher cette mutante ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

- Kaitlin, Kaitlin Hendrall. Pour tout te dire, j'en sais rien du tout. J'ai sentit à quel point elle était malheureuse, et je crois que c'est ça qui m'a bloqué. Mais ensuite, j'ai ressentit l'immensité de son don, il était tellement fort qu'il a réussit à boquer le mien.

- C'est possible ? A une distance pareille ?

- Normalement non, mais cette fille à probablement de grandes capacités qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler.

- Je vois... On arrive dans quelques heures, tu devrais faire un petit somme. Si cette fille te met dans des états pareils à distance, qu'est ce que ce sera quand on la verra ? Ironisa Erik, ce qui détentit un peu Charles.

Le télépathe suivit ses conseils et s'endormit quelques temps, sans arriver à sortir Kaitlin de sa tête.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

A peine étaient-il arrivés que Charles sentit avec violence la mutante, à quelques mètres plus loin. Aussitôt, il se dirigea presque en courant dans un parc municipale, Erik sur ses talons. Après quelques minutes, Charles finit par découvrir la mutante, assise sur un banc, les bras repliés autour des genoux. Elle semblait terrorisée, mais Charles ne put s'empêcher de la trouver ravissante. Lui qui préférait les grandes blondes, cette fille en était tout le contraire : comme dans sa vision, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux corbeaux qui ondulaient en bas de ses reins, mais ce qui frappa Charles, ce fut ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux d'un vert saisissant. Elle avait la tête orientée vers le ciel, songeuse et visiblement triste. Kaitlin n'était pas si jolie, elle avait un visage large et des joues de bébé, même son corps n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais Charles était subjugué par cette mutante, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Quelque chose naissait en lui, sans qu'il puisse mettre la main dessus.

- C'est elle ? Demanda Erik, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Oui.

Il posa deux doigts sur sa tempe et tenta de sonder l'esprit de Kaitlin, quand le même mal de tête vint l'assaillir.

- Je n'y arrive pas... Je ne comprends pas, si elle était télépathe comme cette fille sur le bateau, elle aurait sentit ma présence...

- Et bien allons lui demander !

Erik se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la fille, tandis que Charles restait un peu en retrait. Dès qu'elle aperçut les deux hommes, Kaitlin tressaillit et fit mine de ne pas les avoir remarqué, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Erik lui adresse la parole :

- Bonjour Kaitlin, je suis Erik Lensherr.

- Charles Xavier.

La jeune fille les regarda tour à tour avec incompréhension, de Charles qui s'était assis à côté d'elle et d'Erik qui avait posé une main sur le banc, penché sur elle.

- Co... Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?

- Parce que nous sommes comme vous. Erik ? Ajouta-t-il a l'intention de son ami.

Celui-ci claqua des doigts et en une seconde, la poubelle située à quelques mètres d'eux se broya. Kaitlin était fixée sur la poubelle, à la fois soulagée et effrayée. Finalement, elle se décida à parler, d'une voix mal assurée :

- Vous aussi... Vous aussi vous êtes... différents ?

- Oui, nous sommes des mutants, tout comme vous, répondit Charles.

- A... Alors je ne suis pas seule ?

- Non Kaitlin. Vous n'êtes pas seule.

Celle-ci se mit à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois. Toute sa vie, elle s'était considérée comme une bête de foire, un monstre, et voilà que deux jeunes hommes venaient lui dire qu'elle était presque... normale. Un sourire vint s'étirer sur son visage, et prise d'un brusque accès de joie, elle se jeta sur Charles et le serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Celui-ci, un peu étonné de cette réaction, jeta un petit coup d'œil gêné à Erik, qui riait en silence. Finalement, il lui rendit son étreinte, les cheveux de Kaitlin lui chatouillant le nez. Ils sentaient le shampoing à l'amande et à la noix de coco, très agréable. Kaitlin daigna finalement se décoller de Charles, un grand sourire sur le visage. Une fois de plus, le télépathe resta pantelant devant ce qu'elle dégageait dès qu'elle souriait. Il aurait probablement pût rester à la contempler longtemps encore si Erik ne l'avait pas ramené à la réalité :

- Il est temps de retourner au jet, on a pas beaucoup de temps.

- Tu as raison, allons-y. Suis-nous Kaitilin.

- On va où ?

- A la CIA, aux États-Unis

- Aux États-Unis ? Génial... dit-elle, les étoiles pleins les yeux.

Les mutants finirent par atteindre le super jet de Hank et Kaitlin alla s'installer sur la banquette arrière. Au bout de quelques minutes de vol, Charles posa la question fatidique :

- Au fait Kaitlin, quel est ton don ?

- Un don... soupira-t-elle. J'appellerais plutôt ça une malédiction.

- Pourquoi donc ? Dit Erik, toujours énervé que les mutants se considèrent comme des monstres.

- Je vais essayer de faire simple... Disons que ma mutation, comme vous dites, est une sorte de bouclier invisible tout autour de mon corps qui me protège de n'importe quelle agression. Tenez, regardez.

Kaitlin sortit un petit couteau suisse de sa poche et entreprit d'entailler son avant-bras. Sauf qu'au lieu de couper sa peau, la lame glissa dessus comme si elle était en pierre, bien que Kaitlin appuyait visiblement de toutes ses forces.

- ... Fascinant, laissa échapper Charles.

Erik, qui avait enclenché le pilotage automatique, considérait Kaitlin avec attention et curiosité. Cette mutante pouvait donc être invincible si l'on en jugeait ses paroles.

- C'est donc pour cela que je n'arrive pas à lire dans tes pensées...

- Vous êtes télépathe ? S'extasia Kaitlin.

- Oui, et mon ami Erik peux contrôler le métal.

- C'est génial, vous au moins, vous pouvez gérer votre pouvoir...

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Euh... Quand je suis en colère, triste ou même... amoureuse, je ne contrôle plus rien et mes émotions prennent le dessus. Généralement, mon bouclier ne bouge pas, mais quand je suis vraiment bouleversée, ma mutation se transforme en longueur d'ondes et produit des ondes de choc tout autour de moi. J'ai à moitié détruit ma maison ce matin simplement parce que mes parents me reprochaient une mauvaise note.

Charles était bouche bée. C'était probablement à cause de ça qu'il l'avait entendu crier dans le Cerebro. Doucement, il lui saisit la main, geste qu'il n'avait pas réellement prévu et lui dit avec conviction :

- Je t'apprendrais à le contrôler Kaitlin, fait-moi confiance.

Elle le sonda de ses grands yeux verts, avant de déclarer avec un petit sourire triste :

- Je n'ai plus que vous maintenant...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Tard le soir, Kaitlin rejoignit la base de la CIA et Charles la conduisit jusqu'à un petit salon ou plusieurs jeunes gens étaient installés. Kaitlin ne put en savoir plus car le télépathe et le magnétiseur partirent sans plus d'explication. A peine eut-elle pénétré dans la salle qu'une jeune blonde lui sauta dessus :

- Voilà enfin notre super mutante ! S'écria-t-elle en la tirant par le bras.

Kaitlin s'assit aux côtés de la blonde, complètement déboussolé par cette arrivée précipitée.

- Je m'appelle Raven, et toi ?

- Kaitlin.

- Bien, on peut commencer maintenant ! Moi, j'aimerais qu'on m'appelle Mystique.

- Non, c'est moi qui voulait m'appeler comme ça ! Ironisa un rouquin au fond.

- Sûrement pas Sean...

Kaitlin essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que des petites vagues bleus virent couvrir la peau de Raven et que celle-ci se transforme en Sean. Kaitlin fit presque un bond en arrière, mais pas autant que le rouquin, manquant de tomber de son siège.

La soirée se déroula ainsi, et Kaitlin comprit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas la seule à être différente, et que certains d'entre eux étaient même fiers de leur mutation. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot de toute la soirée, même quand Sean avait brisé la vitre et qu'Alex avait coupé en deux la statue. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la brune, qui se nommait Angel revienne à la charge.

- Et toi Blanche-Neige ? C'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

Kaitlin se vexa un peu trop de la remarque d'Angel, et se leva avec conviction en face d'elle.

- Lance-moi une de tes boules de poil à la figure.

Angel fronça les sourcils et se leva à son tour.

- C'est pas des boules de poil. Et puis si je t'en jette une, tu vas fondre comme une glace.

- Ça va, c'est pas ça qui va me faire peur...

- T'es malade, je vais pas faire ça !

- Vas-y, fait pas ta chochotte !

Angel resta indécise puis haussa les épaules. Elle cracha l'une de ses boules d'acide tout droit sur le visage de Kaitlin qui resta impassible, sous le regard horrifié des autres mutants. Puis, d'un coup de main, elle retira l'acide qui dégoulinait sur son visage.

- Beurk, c'est vraiment dégueulasse...

Angel émit un grognement mais elle était bien trop subjugué par ce qu'elle voyait pour répliquer correctement.

- C'est génial ! S'écria alors Raven. Comment tu aimerais qu'on t'appelle ?

- Hum... J'aime bien Psycha.

Tous sans exception froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi. Devant leur air, Kaitlin finit par expliquer :

- En fait ce n'est pas tout ce que je sais faire, lorsque je suis trop émotive, mon bouclier se transforme en onde de choc. C'est pour ça que je pensais à Psycha. Psycho, psychologie... Vous voyez ?

- Tu peux nous faire une démonstration ? Demanda Darwin, fasciné.

- Je ne préfère pas, je n'ai pas trop envie de détruire le bâtiment de la CIA...

- Dommage ! Allez, c'est pas tout mais il faut fêter ça non ? S'enthousiasma Sean, en mettant le volume de la radio à fond. Tu m'accordes cette danse Kaitlin ?

- Je ne préfère pas, j'ai pas dormi depuis longtemps. Je vais me reposer sur le canapé au fond.

- Comme tu voudras ! Angel ?

- Va pour cette fois ! Déclara-t-elle en saisissant sa main.

Kaitlin n'avait effectivement pas dormi depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle alla s'allonger sur le canapé du fond, et la musique ne l'empêcha pas de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Kaitlin fut réveillée par des éclats de voix, et a peine eut-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus de musique et que personne ne bougeait. Elle voulu s'étirer mais stoppa son geste en apercevant Charles devant la vitre brisée, puis Erik et une autre jeune femme ravissante. Sauf qu'ils avaient tous l'air d'être en colère.

- Non mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez ?! Beugla la jeune femme. Qui a détruit la statue ?

- C'est Alex ! Dénonça Hank.

- Non, Havok, il faut l'appeler Havok, intervint Raven. Et on s'est dit, que Charles serait le Professeur X, et que Erik serait Magnéto.

Visiblement, ces petits surnoms n'avaient pas l'air de leur faire plaisir, et alors que Charles posait un regard accusateur sur chacun des mutants, il remarqua Kaitlin, à moitié endormie qui essayait de se rendre un tantinet présentable. Son regard s'adoucit imperceptiblement, et il rigola intérieurement à la vue de cette jeune femme qui grimaçait en ouvrant les yeux.

- C'est très poétique, finit par déclarer Erik, toujours impassible.

Il finit par s'en aller, suivit de près par la jeune femme.

- J'attends beaucoup mieux de vous, déclara à son tour Charles, ayant retrouvé son sérieux.

Cette déclaration avait dépité tous les mutants présents, et même Kaitlin qui n'avait pas participé à la moitié de ce carnage se sentait coupable. Cette fois, elle s'étira longuement et se leva en tentant d'arranger sa coiffure. Effectivement, des chaises brisées jonchaient le sol et le lustre où Hank s'était balancé était à deux doigts de rendre l'âme. Kaitlin s'avança doucement vers le groupe qui s'était déjà rassit et affichait maintenant un air triste et morose.

- Il nous en veut tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle alors à Raven.

Celle-ci fut surprise par sa question, mais finit par répondre avec un petit sourire amusé :

- Charles n'est pas du genre rancunier, je suis sûre qu'il a déjà oublié cette histoire.

Kaitlin lui répondit par un grand sourire quand deux hommes vinrent se placer devant la baie vitrée.

- On m'avait pas dit que les monstres de foires étaient là !

- Allez montrez-nous un petit truc !

- Vas-y, fait nous voir tes petites ailes, ajouta l'un d'entre eux à l'intention d'Angel.

Hank stoppa rapidement le petit manège en tirant les rideaux verts. Raven rassura Angel mais Kaitlin n'écoutait déjà plus, une sourde colère naissant dans son estomac. Comment ces types pouvaient-ils se permettre de les traiter ainsi ? Eux qui, en coup de main pouvaient les réduire en poussière ?

Malheureusement, Kaitlin n'eut pas le temps de laisser aller sa colère qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard des bruits sourds retentirent à intervalles régulières. Alex et Darwin, qui étaient déjà partis jouer au flipper, s'arrêtèrent net et vinrent rejoindre le groupe. Hank retira le rideau et tous les mutants regardèrent vers la cour, sans y déceler quoique ce soit d'anormal. Soudain, une forme sombre se dessina dans le centre de la lune.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Raven.

Soudain, la forme sombre dégringola et vint s'écraser dans le même bruit sourd qu'avant juste devant la fenêtre. Tout le monde poussa des cris et le massacre continua tandis qu'un homme en rouge disparaissait et apparaissait au fur et à mesure. Il tuait sans vergogne chaque homme de la CIA, tandis que de l'autre côté, une immense tornade dévastait tout sur son passage.

- Restez-là ! Cria alors un agent avant de se faire tuer à son tour.

Alors que tous les mutants paniquaient pour leur vie, Kaitlin était sujette à un tout autre problème : elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Elle le sentait, sa peau était déjà brûlante et son pouls s'accélérait dangereusement. Entre ses cris, Raven la remarqua, accroupie, les yeux écarquillés.

- Kaitlin... souffla-t-elle, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

Celle-ci tourna lentement la tête, et ce qui frappa le plus ses nouveaux amis, ce fut la teinte qu'avaient prit ses yeux : d'un gris dur, d'argent, deux pupilles les regardaient avec peur.

- Allez-vous en... souffla-t-elle.

- Kaitlin... commença Darwin en tenant de lui prendre le bras.

- Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-elle avant qu'il se brûle gravement.

Darwin finit par l'écouter et fila dans l'autre salle avec les mutants, laissant Kaitlin seule, tentant de se contrôler. Elle soufflait à grand coups, tentait de faire taire le bruit tout autour d'elle. La peur, voilà ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. La colère, la tristesse ou même le désir peuvent être contrôlés, la peur non. C'est elle qui vous tient et vous ne pouvez pas vous en défaire. Finalement, elle sentit son cœur ralentir, et sa peau se refroidir, au même moment où les mutants revenaient en criant. Elle n'eut pas la force de se lever, et le carnage prit fin après que tous les agents furent à terre. L'homme en rouge, dont la peau se trouvait en fait être de cette couleur, entra dans la pièce, suivit d'un autre homme habillé en costume violet. Enfin, un troisième homme entra dans la pièce, affublé d'un casque étrange.

- Ou est le télépathe ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Pas là.

- Dommage, je vais donc enlever ce couvre-chef ridicule. Enchanté, je suis Sebastian Shaw.

Kaitlin avait arrêté d'écouter à ce moment là, sa peur étant brutalement revenue à la vue de cet homme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet homme l'effrayait, et son stress était revenu. Kaitlin leva la tête et vit soudain Angel partir, puis Darwin. Elle essayait en vain de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais elle était trop concentrée sur le bourdonnement qui raisonnait dans sa tête. Raven et Hank étaient les seuls à avoir remarqué que Kaitlin s'était sentie encore plus mal à l'arrivée de ce Shaw. Soudain, une explosion retentit, c'était Alex qui avait frappé Shaw de ses lasers. Sauf que contre toute attente, il absorbât son énergie comme si de rien n'était. Darwin tenta tant bien que mal de le frapper, mais Shaw avait déjà prévu son coup et lui fit avaler une boule de lumière. Kaitlin voulait aider, elle aurait voulu empêcher ça, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée de détruire un mur entier rien qu'en le touchant. Lentement, elle vit Darwin se transformer sous le regard perdu d'Alex, tandis que le noir complet boucha sa vision avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

La première chose que Charles fit en découvrant le bâtiment de la CIA en ruine fut de se diriger vers Raven pour l'étreindre, soulagé qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivée. Puis, il étudia les autres mutants qui avaient tous un air grave et dur sur le visage. Son regard tomba alors sur Kaitlin, allongée sur un banc et son cœur rata un battement. Avant qu'il ait pu crier ou dire quoique ce soit, Hank intervint :

- Elle est juste endormie, ses pouvoirs sont vraiment nocifs pour elle.

Charles hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Kaitlin. C'était étrange, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, un flot de chaleur le submergeait, l'apaisait. Il la trouvait tellement belle lorsqu'elle dormait, avec sa poitrine se soulevant à chacune de ses respirations, sa bouche entrouverte et ses longs cheveux corbeaux qui formaient une auréole sombre autour de son visage.

- Rentrez chez vous, tout est fini, finit-il par déclarer.

- Hors de question, s'interposa Sean. Alex retourne pas en prison.

- Drawin à été tué... ajouta Raven, les larmes aux yeux. Et on pourra même pas l'enterrer...

- On peux le venger, dit brutalement Erik.

Charles jeta un regard mauvais à Erik puis l'entraîna à part. Pendant ce temps, Kaitlin émit un grognement, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les mutants émirent un soulagement et Hank se rapprocha d'elle pour poser sa main sur son front.

- Tu n'as plus de fièvre, tu étais brûlante tout à l'heure.

Kaitlin se redressa en position assise et assimila lentement tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle perçut d'abord tout ses amis, sains et sauf, puis Charles et Erik, dans un petit coin à part. Elle esquissa un sourire qui se transforma en une grimace d'horreur à la vue du CIA détruit ainsi.

- C'est... C'est moi... ? C'est moi qui ait fait ça... ? Balbutia-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Non, non ! S'écria rapidement Raven. C'est Shaw et ses acolytes qui ont détruits le bâtiment.

- Et... Et où est Angel, et Darwin ?! Demanda Kaitlin en s'affolant.

- Calme-toi... Angel à rejoint Shaw, et Darwin... est mort.

Kaitlin se calma aussitôt, avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, bras autour des mollets. Elle reporta son attention sur Charles, qui discutait avec Erik au même moment où leur regard se croisèrent. Étrangement, elle ressentit des papillonnements dans le ventre, mais elle assimila vite cette sensation à la perte de son ami. Les deux hommes revinrent vers le groupe et Charles déclara :

- Nous allons nous entraîner.

- Oui mais, protesta Hank, on a nulle part où aller. Même si le labo est refait à neuf on sera plus en sécurité ici.

Charles réfléchit un instant, avant d'ajouter, un sourire en coin :

- Nous avons un endroit.

Et pour un endroit, c'en était un ! Charles les avait amenés devant une demeure tellement grande qu'on pouvait facilement imaginer les dix milles pièces qui s'y trouvaient. Les mutants comprirent rapidement que cet immense château était en fait la maison de Charles, et tous restèrent bouche bée devant.

- Mon pauvre Charles, comment as-tu pu vivre dans une misère si profonde... ironisa Erik.

Raven s'avança aux côtés du télépathe et ajouta en rigolant :

- Heureusement que j'étais là pour le la lui rendre moins pénible.

Charles embrassa son front, et Kaitlin eut un pincement au cœur à cette vision, sans savoir pourquoi.

- C'est parti pour la visite guidée.

Le château comptait exactement cinquante-six chambres, dont la plupart d'entre elles avec plusieurs lit à l'intérieur, vingt-trois salles de bains et toilettes, deux cuisines et dieu sait combien de salons et de couloirs interminables. Tous les mutants avaient choisit des chambres par deux, mais Kaitlin avait préféré s'isoler, elle avait toujours aimé garder son intimité. La chambre était magnifique, un peu démodée, mais luxueuse. Kaitlin jubilait devant un lit à baldaquin dont elle avait toujours rêvée, et une salle de bain bien aménagée.

Le jour même, Charles avait demandé aux mutants de s'entraîner, mais il avait autorisé Kaitlin à se reposer, ce qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle l'observait parfois, en train de motiver ses amis, les pousser à dépasser leur limites. Kaitlin, attendant son tour avec anxiété, s'était installée avec Raven dans la salle de musculation, et s'évertuait à soulever des haltères tandis que la méthamorphe soulevait sans peine dix kilos au dessus de sa tête.

- Kaitlin, tu te démènes trop, dit-elle alors, au bord du fou rire.

- Je dois y arriver... répondit-elle, la figure toute rouge et ruisselante de sueur.

Finalement, elle réussit à soulever plusieurs fois un poids de cinq kilos, avant de se laisser tomber comme un sac à patates.

- Va prendre une douche, tu vas inonder la maison, plaisanta Raven.

- C'est une bonne idée...

Kaitlin remonta dans sa chambre, épuisée. Elle était soulagée de n'avoir croisé personne dans l'état où elle se trouvait, surtout Sean qui n'aurait pas manqué de se moquer d'elle. Kaitlin fila dans la douche et finit juste à temps pour rincer ses vêtements de sport, avec un peu de chance, ils seraient secs pour l'entraînement de demain. Alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, une simple serviette autour du corps, ce fut avec surprise qu'elle découvrit Charles dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux grands ouverts. Kaitlin poussa un petit cri en tenant fermement sa serviette, convaincue que ça la couvrirait un peut plus. Charles quant à lui, se retourna brusquement, rouge écrevisse. Son cœur battait la chamade et ce qui le gênait le plus était qu'il la trouvait très attirante dans cette tenue, trop attirante. Kaitlin quant à elle se mit à bafouiller :

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je... Je voulais te voir pour l'entraînement, Raven m'a dit que tu étais ici. J'ai frappé, mais tu ne répondais pas et vu que ce n'était pas fermé...

- OK OK... C'est pas grave... dit Kaitlin, un peu amusée de voir le si sérieux Charles perdre ses moyens. Tu peux me laisser me changer ?

- Bien sûr !

Il referma en hâte la porte et et s'adossa contre celle-ci en soupirant longuement. Pourquoi voir une fille en serviette lui faisait un effet pareil ? Pourtant des filles il en avait vues, mais elle... C'était différent, il perdait ses moyens dès qu'il croisait son regard.

Finalement, Kaitlin réapparue en débardeur et bas de jogging, prête à s'entraîner. Charles la dirigea aussitôt vers un bunker, où il expliqua à Kaitlin qu'Alex s'entraînait dans l'autre juste à côté, son père le prenait tellement au sérieux qu'il en à fait construire deux pour les amis et la famille. Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la pièce, Kaitlin découvrit un mannequin au fond qui était visiblement in touché.

- Vous êtes sûrs que je ne vais pas faire tout exploser ? Dit-elle, visiblement pas rassurée.

- Cet endroit est fait pour résister à une explosion atomique, donc même si je ne connais pas la puissance de ton pouvoir, ça devrait le faire. Allons-y, je veux que tu détruise ce mannequin.

- Je ne peux pas Charles, je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut que j'ai une émotion forte pour projeter mon bouclier et en plus je ne le contrôle pas.

- Je sais, dit alors Charles en se positionnant face à elle, main sur ses épaules. Il faut que tu trouves la force de contrôler ton pouvoir, tu ne dois pas le laisser te gâcher la vie.

Kaitlin ne pouvait que fixer ses magnifiques yeux bleus, se laisser submerger par ce regard si déterminé dont il avait le secret. Elle hocha la tête et murmura :

- Il vaut mieux que vous partiez...

- D'accord.

Il ferma à double tour la porte et Kaitlin fit de son mieux pour se concentrer. Elle ferma les yeux et calma sa respiration puis visualisa son énergie flotter autour d'elle. Elle serra les dents et plissa les yeux, avant de tout relâcher et de sentir son bouclier se projeter droit au plafond. Ses épaules s'affessèrent lorsqu'elle ne vit qu'une simple petite fissure, alors qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir libéré toute son énergie. Charles entra dans la pièce et en suivant le regard de Kaitlin, fut aussi déçut qu'elle de ne voir qu'une fissure.

- Dire que j'ai détruit ma maison... soupira-t-elle.

- Tu arriveras à te libérer Kaitlin, je te le promets, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule et en la caressant en signe de réconfort.

Sa voix si sombre et confiante fit frissonner Kaitlin, à un tel point qu'un morceau d'énergie se libéra d'elle pour aller percuter le mur au fond, laissant cette fois une énorme marque, comme si un boxeur avait donné un gros coup de poing. Kaitlin se rendit aussitôt compte que Charles la tourmentait tellement qu'il provoquait des émotions susceptibles de libérer son énergie et rougit violemment.

- Je... Je dois y aller, je suis épuisée... ! Balbutia-t-elle en se ruant dehors, tête baissée pour qu'il ne voit pas sa rougeur.

Charles quant à lui, mit plus de temps à réaliser que c'était lui, la cause de cette libération d'énergie. En y repensant, il se souvint qu'elle avait mentionné des émotions, mais aussi du désir et de l'amour. Mais était-ce bien cela qui avait provoqué cette libération, ou plutôt le stress ? Charles abandonna cette énigme pour l'instant et sortit du bunker en voyant l'heure tourner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Charles réunit tous les mutants pour dîner et en profita pour les féliciter chacun leur tour de leur persévérance dans les entraînements. A table, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et conviviale, ce qui faisait presque oublier à Kaitlin le petit incident qu'elle avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt. Néanmoins, lorsque Charles vint à la féliciter, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et se retrouva incapable de soutenir son regard.

Après le repas, Kaitlin aida Raven à débarrasser la table, elle n'était pas encore fatiguée et à vrai dire, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans sa chambre pour le moment.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bunker ? Demanda soudainement Raven.

- Hein ? De quoi ? Réagit maladroitement Kaitlin, manquant de faire tomber une assiette.

- Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu es revenue, et en plus tu n'arrêtes pas de rougir sans raison.

Kaitlin vira du rouge au pâle, prise au dépourvu. Elle qui arrivait si bien à camoufler ses émotions n'était même pas capable de s'empêcher de virer à l'écrevisse.

- C'est... c'est juste que... la séance n'a pas été très concluante, et je suis un peu gênée par rapport à ce que les autres ont fait, balbutia-t-elle.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, elle était vraiment honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait dans le bunker. Comment peuvent-il croire qu'elle possède un immense pouvoir si elle n'arrive pas à produire plus qu'un petite faille dans le mur ?

Raven ne sembla pas vraiment convaincue, mais elle ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet et les deux jeunes femmes finirent la vaisselle en silence. Kaitlin monta vers sa chambre et souhaita bonne nuit aux mutants par la même occasion, avant de s'étendre lourdement sur son lit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de contrôler sa puissance, au moins de la projeter. En se remémorant des douloureux souvenirs, elle comprit que la haine et la tristesse étaient les principaux éléments déclencheurs de son pouvoir, alors peut-être pouvait-elle faire resurgir cette haine...

Kaitlin se redressa en position assise, ferma les yeux et se concentra tellement qu'elle crut que son cerveau allait exploser. Elle visualisa la pièce dans son esprit, puis se concentra sur un objet, un petit tabouret en bois à l'angle du mur. Kaitlin tenta de diriger son énergie vers le tabouret, et alors qu'elle était persuadée de l'avoir réduit en miettes, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec une immense déception que le tabouret était encore là. Ses épaules s'affessèrent dans un grand soupir, et elle décida de s'allonger pour se reposer, mais elle sentait qu'elle sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, alors Kaitlin se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fallait croire que cet endroit l'apaisait, car aussitôt entrée dans la pièce, son esprit se fit plus calme et serein. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de manger en pleine nuit, mais son ventre criait famine. Elle piqua un paquet d'Oreos et s'installa tranquillement sur la table, dévorant lentement les petits biscuits. Alors qu'elle attaquait le cinquième, une voix résonna dans la pièce :

- Toi aussi le sommeil t'as abandonné ?

Elle tourna vivement la tête et découvrit Charles, qui d'autre pourrait être éveillé à cet heure-ci ?

- Il ne m'a pas abandonné, répondit-elle d'un ton triste. C'est moi qui le fuit.

Charles pencha la tête de côté, intrigué. Comme elle n'ajoutait rien, il finit par se servir un verre de whisky, avant d'en proposer un à Kaitlin.

- Pourquoi pas... répondit-elle.

Il lui tendit le verre, et elle le vida d'une traite entre deux gâteaux. Charles nota à quel point elle paraissait différente à la tombée de la nuit, ce n'était plus la jeune fille calme et timide de tout à l'heure, mais une vraie femme fatale et rebelle.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu le sommeil ? Demanda aussitôt Charles, ce qui fit sourire Kaitlin.

- Vous ne tournez pas autour du pot hein ?

Sa remarque lui fit esquisser un demi-sourire, et elle poursuivit :

- Vous ne comprendriez pas. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait froid, mais qui laissait transparaître de la tristesse.

- Qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

- D'avoir peur de dormir. Peur de se réveiller et de voir qu'on a tout détruit autour de soi. Chaque nuit je m'enfile des dizaines de somnifères pour être sûre de ne pas faire de cauchemar.

Elle marqua un pause pour grignoter un Oreo, avant d'en proposer un à Charles qui l'accepta par politesse.

- Vous comprenez Charles ? Vous comprenez qu'un simple cauchemar peut me pousser à détruire tous les meubles de ma chambre ?

Elle le regardait avec les yeux brillants, prêts à pleurer, néanmoins aucune larme ne parvint à s'en échapper.

- En effet, je ne peux pas comprendre. Mais je peux t'aider.

Kaitlin esquissa un petit sourire, avant de contempler de nouveau la boîte de biscuits à moitié vide. Cette fois, une larmes perla au coin de son œil. Une toute petite goutte qui glissait le long de sa joue, mais qui représentait à elle seule la douleur que Kaitlin renfermait à l'intérieur d'elle. Lentement, comme poussé par un instinct, Charles vint essuyer de son pouce la petite larme qui venait de s'écraser contre le coin de sa lèvre, avant de poser délicatement sa main sur la joue de Kaitlin. Celle-ci en resta bouche bée, ses grands yeux ancré dans ceux, terriblement envoûtants de Charles. Le télépathe n'y comprenait rien, jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose de tel avant, comme si tout son être voulait rester auprès de Kaitlin, la protéger, la rassurer... Leur visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, quand une voix endormie les fit sursauter.

- Charles... ? C'est vous... ? Murmurait une voix de femme.

Charles se rassit brusquement sur sa chaise, et Kaitlin détourna son visage de nouveau en feu. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que tout deux essayaient de calmer leur cœur qui battait bien de trop fort à leur goût. La femme en question était Moira, ficelée dans une robe de nuit en soie et les cheveux ébouriffés. Kaitlin ne savait pas grand chose d'elle, en revanche, elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Elle remarqua avec effroi qu'un flingue était caché dans sa poche, au cas où probablement.

- Je... je vais me coucher, balbutia Kaitlin. Bonne nuit Charles, bonne nuit agent.

Mais seul Charles savait qu'elle n'allait probablement pas dormir cette nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Le lendemain matin, Kaitlin avait une mine affreuse. Comme l'avait prédit le télépathe, elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, deux ou trois heures au plus. Lorsqu'elle descendit prendre le petit déjeuner, elle remarqua avec stupeur le vide qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle lorgna des yeux le salon qui jouxtait la pièce, mais elle fit le même constat.

- Ils sont tous à l'étage.

Kaitlin se tourna vivement vers la voix qui venait de surgir dans son dos, et découvrit avec surprise Erik Lensherr. Elle n'avait pas vraiment adressé la parole à cet homme depuis qu'elle vivait ici, à vrai dire, elle le trouvait un peu effrayant.

- Oh... Je vais aller les rejoindre après alors, se contenta de répondre Kaitlin.

Elle s'installa à la table, mais elle sentait encore le regard brûlant d'Erik posé sur elle. Il finit par s'en aller à grand pas et Kaitlin soupira, contente de ne pas avoir à engager une discussion avec lui.

Peu de temps après, elle rejoignit tous les mutants qui étaient étrangement penchés sur une fenêtre. Elle reconnut aussitôt Sean, les pieds en dehors et affublé d'une étrange cape couleur abeille. Lorsque les mutants remarquèrent sa présence, ils lui firent tous un signe de la main, et Raven se dirigea vers elle.

- Sean essaye de voler, avec les sons qu'il produit de sa bouche, il pourrait réussir à planer.

Kaitlin hocha lentement la tête, mais la seule chose qu'elle pouvait fixer en ce moment était le dos de Charles, trop occupé à conseiller le Hurleur pour s'apercevoir de sa présence. Bon sang, même de dos Charles était... Non, non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Même si le télépathe ne pouvait lire ses pensées, il pouvait ressentir ses émotions. D'ailleurs, il se retourna au moment où Kaitlin cessa de le fixer et elle ne sut réagir, devait-elle faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier soir ? Charles répondit rapidement à cette question en lui adressant un grand signe de la main ponctuée par un sourire, comme entre amis. Un peu déçue, Kaitlin lui rendit la pareille, puis reporta son attention sur Sean, qui venait de sauter dans le vide. La seule chose qui s'échappa de sa bouche fut un pauvre cri alors qu'il s'écrasait dans un buisson géant. Cette vision ne put que faire éclater de rire les mutants, et Katilin en fit de même. Charles, comme toujours, restait bouche bée devant ce sourire dont elle avait le secret, un sourire qui pouvait redonner la joie de vivre à n'importe qui. Le rire de Sean leur parvenait faiblement, étouffé par ses protestations. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas fière allure, empêtré dans les feuillages et se débattant comme un fou, mais toujours en rigolant.

Le petit show du Hurleur étant fini, tout le monde se dirigea vers ses appartements, tandis que d'autres étaient parti s'entraîner de nouveau, avec où sans Charles. Kaitlin était partie rejoindre Raven à la salle de musculation, plus pour discuter avec la métamorphe que pour soulever des poids. Alors qu'elle bifurquait à droite, deux bras puissants vinrent la plaquer au mur. Elle étouffa un cri et fut encore plus surprise de découvrir le visage d'Erik, à quelques centimètres du sien. Son expression était indéchiffrable, un mélange entre la colère et la curiosité.

- Que... Qu'est ce que vous faites... ? Balbutia-t-elle.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te retourner la question, répondit-il d'un ton froid et sans appel.

- Pardon ?

- Qu'est ce que tu manigance avec Charles ?

Kaitlin fronça les sourcils, prise au dépourvu. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Erik se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle, soudant son regard au sien.

- Je ne comprends pas... dit-elle, complètement perdue et effrayée du regard perçant d'Erik.

- Ne fait pas l'innocente, je ne suis pas aveugle. Les petites discussions en pleine nuit, de drôles de conversations et cet air béa qu'il a à chaque fois que tu dis quelque chose.

Cette fois, Kaitlin fit les gros yeux, ce qui étonna visiblement Erik. Elle le reconsidéra d'un air moqueur, ce qui le fit s'éloigner d'elle.

- Tu plaisantes là ? Demanda-t-elle, poings sur les hanches.

Cette fois, c'était au tour d'Erik d'être complètement perdu, et Kaitlin enchaîna :

- Il n'y a absolument rien de suspicieux entre moi et Charles. C'est juste que... ajouta-t-elle, le regard mélancolique, c'est juste que j'ai enfin trouvé des gens qui ne me considèrent pas comme un monstre, et Charles semble pour l'instant le seul à ne pas avoir peur de mon pouvoir. Tu sais ce que ça fait, d'être enfin acceptée, voir même encouragée ?

Erik avait reprit son calme, et un sourire avait presque commencé à naître sur son visage. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, Charles lui avait donné le même sentiment, et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était... Jaloux ? Non, il n'oserait jamais l'admettre. Il finit par tendre une main amicale à Kaitlin, qu'elle saisit aussitôt.

- Je suis désolé pour ce petit incident. C'est oublié ?

- C'est oublié.

Kaitlin sourit à pleine dents, et Erik comprit alors pourquoi Charles affichait cette expression lorsqu'elle souriait : c'était comme si le soleil venait d'illuminer la pièce. Il s'éloigna dans la direction opposée, et Kaitlin reprit son chemin vers la salle de sport et constata avec surprise que Raven était sous sa forme mutante. Kaitlin ne l'avait jamais vue lorsqu'elle ne changeait pas d'apparence, et elle devait avouer qu'elle était fascinante. Sa peau était d'un bleu sombre, parsemé de petites vagues sur tout son corps. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaires longs et blonds, étaient devenus rouge feu et ses yeux étaient maintenant jaune vif. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Kaitlin, Raven se transforma aussitôt en humaine, rouge de honte. Kaitlin quant à elle, fronça les sourcils, ce à quoi la métamorphe répondit :

- Je n'aime pas que les gens me voient sous ma forme naturelle.

- Pourquoi donc ?

La question de Kaitlin sembla énerver profondément Raven, à tel point qu'elle reprit sa forme mutante et se mit à crier :

- Parce que tu crois que ça, c'est beau ?! Parce que tu crois que si les gens me voient comme ça, ils ne diront rien ?!

- Moi ça ne me gêne pas.

La réponse de Kaitlin sembla tellement surprendre la métamorphe qu'elle se stoppa aussitôt, regardant avec stupeur la mutante, aussi calme que le vent dehors. Raven soupira, et Kaitlin se rendit compte à quel point sa mutation la faisait souffrir.

- Écoute Raven... Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être... comme ça, mais je peux te dire que ta mutation est extraordinaire, tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte.

Mais Kaitlin n'avait malheureusement fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et une larmes coula le long de la joue bleutée de Raven.

- Tu ne comprends pas... murmura-t-elle en s'enfuyant de la salle.

Kaitlin n'essaya pas de la retenir et se laissa tomber lourdement sur un banc d'entraînement, se maudissant d'être aussi maladroite avec les gens. Elle aussi avait eu sa part de troubles, elle aussi elle avait détesté sa mutation, au point de vouloir en finir... Mais depuis qu'elle était dans cet établissement, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Charles, tout lui semblait possible.

D'ailleurs, son repos ne fut pas de courte durée, car c'est justement le télépathe qui venait la chercher pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînement. Comme la dernière fois, il l'emmena dans le même bunker, et elle reconnu avec déception la faille dans le plafond, puis avec honte la marque dans le mur. Elle espérait à tout prit ne pas recommencer le même incident que la dernière fois. Charles prit aussitôt les commandes :

- Bon, on va essayer de faire mieux que la dernière fois. Tu vas t'asseoir.

Kaitlin s'exécuta aussitôt, sans savoir ce que Charles avait en tête. En réalité, celui-ci voulait avant tout confirmer que c'était lui qui la poussait à libérer son énergie. Le télépathe s'assit à ses côtés et lui intima doucement de fermer les yeux, ce qu'elle fit promptement.

- Maintenant, tu vas visualiser ton bouclier...

- Ça ne marchera pas... maugrea-t-elle, un peu vexée qu'il pense qu'elle n'ait jamais essayé.

Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, et elle réalisa en frissonnant qu'il était assis si prêt que leur genoux se touchaient.

- Fait-moi confiance.

Kaitlin se reconcentra et écouta avec intérêt la voix si douce et apaisante de Charles :

- Fait le vide dans ton esprit... Maintenant, concentre-toi sur ton bouclier...

Elle suivit ses conseils à la lettre, et elle sentit avec stupeur que quelque chose mouvait autour d'elle.

- N'ouvre pas encore les yeux... dit aussitôt Charles, ayant deviné ses pensées. Maintenant, visualise-le en train de nous englober tous les deux.

Kaitlin se concentra si fort qu'une veine apparu sur son front, mais ce fut avec une grande surprise qu'elle parvint à contrôler sa mutation.

- Maintenant, ouvre les yeux.

Lentement, comme effrayée, elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et poussa une exclamation sourde en voyant un champ de force onduler autour d'elle et du télépathe.

- J'ai pensé que ton bouclier ne devait pas forcément servir à attaquer, mais que tu pouvait aussi l'étendre pour protéger les autres.

Un sourire radieux s'étendit sur le visage de Kaitlin, encouragé par le regard fier que lui adressait Charles. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur le télépathe pour l'étreindre, comme elle l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre, brisant par la même occasion le bouclier. Charles la serra aussi fort qu'il put, envoûté par le parfum qu'elle dégageait. Elle finit par le lâcher, se rendant compte de la situation un peu gênante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais son sourire radieux ne l'avait pas quitté. Charles et Kaitlin se relevèrent en même temps, et finalement, le télépathe posa la question qui l'avait turlupiné toute la journée :

- Dit-moi Kaitlin, comment se fait-il que tu aies réussit à déverser ton énergie la dernière fois ?

La mutante vira au pâle, si Charles n'avait toujours pas trouvé la raison, il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse correcte :

- Euh... Je crois que quand vous êtes là, j'ai plus... confiance en moi.

Ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge, Charles la poussait vraiment à devenir plus forte. En revanche, le télépathe savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cette raison, et si elle ne faisait pas plus de progret que ça, il la pousserait lui-même à se libérer. Kaitlin retourna au château, suivie de prêt par un Charles qui ne cessait de la féliciter. Si Erik les croisaient ainsi, il referait probablement le même coup à Kaitlin, l'accusant de complot où je ne sais quoi. Charles quitta Kaitlin au coin d'un couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre, et celle-ci s'accorda une sieste bien méritée.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Kaitlin fut réveillée en sursaut par quelqu'un qui la secouait comme un sac à patates en parlant bien de trop vite pour Kaitlin. Celle-ci se dégagea néanmoins rapidement de l'emprise de son ravisseur et se releva en position assise, frottant vigoureusement ses yeux pour distinguer la chevelure blonde de Raven surexcitée. Kaitlin fut à la fois soulagée de voir qu'elle avait retrouvé le moral, mais un peu énervée d'être réveillée aussi brutalement. La métamorphe n'avait pas cessé de débiter un nombre impressionnant de phrases et sautillait comme une enfant, si bien que Kaitlin dut la prendre par le bras pour la calmer :

- Raven, arrête, je comprends rien !

- C'est l'anniversaire de Hank aujourd'hui !

- Hein ?!

- Ce soir, on va fêter l'anniversaire de Hank !

- Ce soir ?

- Oui, c'est à dire dans quelques heures, j'ai besoin de toi pour décorer la salle et préparer un repas digne de ce nom !

Le cerveau de Kaitlin eut du mal à assimiler les informations de Raven, mais elle parvint à conclure qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève et suive la métamorphe au plus vite. Elle enfila un gilet et se leva à contre-coeur, réajustant tant bien que mal sa queue de cheval en bataille. En descendant jusqu'au rez de chaussé, Kaitlin fut surprise de ne croiser aucun de ses amis, le château était désert.

- J'ai envoyé les autres occuper Hank, dit soudainement Raven pour répondre à sa question muette. Charles l'a tout de suite emmené faire une course tout autour de la propriété avec Erik et on le reverra pas avant au moins trois heures. Sean est en train de gérer la musique et Alex s'occupe du ménage.

Raven avait l'air si fière d'avoir organisé cette petite soirée que Kaitlin la gratifia d'un grand sourire, manquant de s'étouffer en imaginant Alex faire le ménage. Mais Raven n'avait pas mentit, car en pénétrant dans la cuisine, Kaitlin vit effectivement Sean concentré sur le tourne-disque avec une pile de vinyles à ses côtés et Alex en train de s'affairer à passer vigoureusement le balai. Elle sourit à cette vision et sentit une vague de chaleur de voir que même Alex y mettait du sien pour Hank, et tout le monde savait bien qu'il n'était pas son meilleur ami... Aussitôt, Raven la tira vers les fourneaux, un gros livre de recettes à la main.

- Bon, tu sais cuisiner ? Lui demanda-t-elle, aussi sérieuse que possible.

- Euh... Je sais faire des pâtes.

Raven soupira, mais Kaitlin avait réussit à la faire sourire.

- Je suis plus sucré que salé, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Si tu veux, je peux m'occuper des petits fours et du gâteau.

- Parfait ! Je m'occupe du plat !

- Qu'est ce que Hank aime comme desserts ?

- Et bien... réfléchit-elle en lorgnant le plafond. Il me semble qu'il aime beaucoup le chocolat, et les tartes aux pommes...

- Parfait ! Je lui fais une tarte au chocolat.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et Raven et Kaitlin commençaient déjà à se battre avec le livre de recettes. L'une regardait toutes les cinq minutes la page du bœuf bourguignon, l'autre vérifiait constamment la page de la tarte au chocolat. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kaitlin avait enfourné son gâteau et Raven son bœuf qui embaumait la pièce. La première n'était toujours pas habituée à la grandeur de ce manoir, dont la cuisine comportait deux fours et des milliers d'ustensiles. Kaitlin se dépêcha ensuite d'attaquer les petits fours, tandis que la métamorphe allait préparer la table. Soudain, Raven lâcha un petit cri en manquant de faire tomber les assiettes, puis elle marmonna des grossièretés dans sa barbe avant de revenir dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda aussitôt Sean, levant enfin les yeux du tourne-disque.

- C'est Charles qui vient de faire un petit tour par mon esprit... grogna-t-elle. Hank va bientôt revenir, il commence à être épuisé.

- Dit-lui de passer par derrière et de l'emmener directement dans sa chambre pour se préparer, proposa Kaitlin le nez dans des petits blinis au guacamole. En plus, nous aussi on est pas habillés...

En effet, les mutants étaient tous en jogging, et même Raven qui était toujours apprêtée n'était pas tout à fait préparée. En entendant les paroles de Kaitlin, tous ses amis accélérèrent la cadence dans un remue-ménage impossible. Finalement, elle finit par déposer ces délicieux petits fours sur la table, accompagné d'un excellent vin et de magnifiques décorations réalisées par Raven. Celle-ci avait déjà rangé la cuisine et tirait déjà Kaitlin vers l'étage pour aller se préparer en criant aux garçons de faire pareil. Malheureusement, la brune n'avait aucune robe de soirée, mais vu la direction que la métamorphe prenait, elle avait déjà tout prévu. En entrant dans la chambre de Raven, Kaitlin découvrit deux magnifiques robes étendues sur le lit, l'une noire en dentelle et l'autre bleu marine arrivant à mi-cuisses. Raven se saisit de la deuxième et la lança à Kaitlin, éberluée :

- Attends, tu m'as achetée une robe ? Mais...

- Pas de mais ! Protesta aussitôt la métamorphe en la poussant vers la salle de bain. Enfile ça, je m'occupe de ton maquillage après.

N'ayant pas vraiment envie de contrarier Raven, Kaitlin enfila la robe qui étonnamment lui allait comme un gant. Elle était juste décolletée comme il fallait pour ne pas être vulgaire, moulante de façon très sexy et les épaulettes finissaient cette ensemble divin. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kaitlin se trouva attirante, voir même très sexy. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle eut néanmoins un léger pincement au cœur en voyant Raven, éblouissante dans sa robe noire. Lorsque celle-ci se retourna vers Kaitlin, elle poussa une exclamation qui fit rougir Kaitlin :

- Tu es superbe ! Allez viens t'asseoir, je vais m'occuper de toi !

Raven avait un don pour embellir les gens, car quelques minutes plus tard, Kaitlin ressemblait à une star de cinéma sans être outrageante, et la métamorphe avait réussit à faire quelque chose de joli sur sa tignasse noire. Un peu plus et Kaitlin lui sautait dessus.

- Allez, on y va !

Arrivées dans la salle, les deux jeunes femmes furent accueillie par un sifflement de la part de Sean, toujours aussi délicat. Kaitlin observa les deux jeunes hommes, habillés en chemise pour l'occasion.

- Hank et Charles vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, les informa Alex.

Des pas se firent alors entendre dans le couloir, et tous les mutants se tassèrent dans un coin pendant qu'Alex se dépêchait d'éteindre la lumière. Les voix de Hank, Charles et Erik se firent entendre.

- Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je dois m'habiller comme ça, grognait Hank.

- Tu es ravissant dans cette tenue, ne fait pas de chichi, ironisait Erik, comme d'habitude.

- Pourquoi il fait tout noir ic... dit alors Hank en allumant la lumière.

- SURPRISE ! crièrent tout les mutants en levant les bras.

Hank eut un mouvement de recul et réajusta nerveusement ses lunettes. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que déjà Raven s'était jetée à son cou en lui hurlant un bon anniversaire dans les oreilles, suivit de prêt par Sean, Alex et Kaitlin. Charles eut du mal à reconnaître la belle jeune femme qui étreignait Hank, avant de reconnaître entre milles le sourire éblouissant de Kaitlin. Erik lui murmura à l'oreille, un sourire en coin :

- Charles, ferme la bouche s'il te plaît.

Il le fit aussitôt, rouge pivoine. Erik n'en laissait rien paraître, mais il trouvait effectivement Kaitlin ravissante, si ce n'est que son regard de braise était fixé sur Raven, qui surpassait de loin la brune. Hank ne savait pas ou se mettre, jamais auparavant autant de gens s'étaient démenés pour lui fêter son anniversaire, et les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Raven mit rapidement un terme à son mal être en invitant tout le monde à s'asseoir. La métamorphe avait fait un plan de table, et Charles eut la certitude qu'elle avait fait exprès de le placer en face de Kaitlin. Celle-ci était plutôt gênée au début du repas, puis elle finit par participer à chacune des conversations, et tout le monde trouvait qu'elle faisait des remarques très intéressantes. On félicita les deux jeunes femmes pour leur cuisine exquise, et Kaitlin ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand Hank émit un gémissement en goûtant sa tarte au chocolat.

- Mon dieu, cette tarte est exquise ! S'écria Hank. Comment savais-tu que j'aimais le chocolat et les tartes ?

- C'est Raven qui m'a renseignée, c'est elle que tu dois remercier, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un petit clin d'œil complice à la métamorphe.

La bouche pleine, Hank la remercia du fond du cœur en collant un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui la fit rigoler. En effet, Hank avait un peu trop bu, et le voir se lâcher comme ça faisait rire tout le monde à table. En fait, il n'avait bu que trois malheureux verres, mais il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool. A vrai dire, tout le monde était un peu éméché et les conversations devenaient un peu ridicule. Sean se leva de table une fois le dessert engloutit et déclara :

- Et maintenant, le moment que vous attendiez tous : le cadeau ! Avec la participation de tout le monde ici présent !

Kaitlin lança un regard gênée à Raven, qui lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête qu'elle verrait ça après. Sean donna un paquet rectangulaire à Hank, toujours au bord des larmes qu'il défit en deux secondes. Les mutants lui avaient offert des chaussures, mais pas n'importe lesquelles : des chaussures faites sur-mesure pour qu'il n'ait pas à replier ses doigts dedans ! Hank ne savait pas trop comment réagir, et il finit par esquisser un large sourire avant d'enfiler les chaussures et poussa un grand soupir d'aise en sentant ses doigts bouger à leur aise. Il remercia d'un grand câlin chacun des mutants et Sean apporta des bières tout en mettant enfin la musique. L'ambiance devint alors très émoustillée, et tout le monde se déhanchait comme il pouvait. Hank et Raven étaient montés sur la table et commençaient un rock endiablé tandis que Sean et Alex dansaient autour de Kaitlin. Charles et Erik quant à eux étaient dans leur coin, une bière à la main. Kaitlin ne le remarqua pas, mais le télépathe surveillait de prêt où se baladaient les mains des garçons, serrant un peu trop fort sa bière dans la main. Heureusement pour lui, Kaitlin tenait très bien l'alcool, et dès que les deux garçons s'approchaient un peu trop prêt d'elle, elle s'empressaient de tourner sur elle-même pour les écarter. A un moment, Sean posa sa main sur sa hanche, et Kaitlin ne dit rien, ayant bu un verre de trop. C'en fut trop pour Charles qui posa sa bière pour tirer violemment Kaitlin de ce pétrin, la collant contre son torse. Celle-ci se réveilla totalement de sa torpeur pour découvrir le visage mi-coléreux mi-curieux de Charles à quelques centimètres du sien. La musique venait de changer pour une valse sur air étrange.

- Tu danses ? Demanda alors le télépathe en glissant une main au creux de ses reins.

- Avec plaisir, finit par répondre la brune, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Erik avait reprit les rennes et avait emmené Raven danser, tandis que les trois garçons s'étaient terrés sur le canapé, bière à la main. Kaitlin ne savait pas très bien danser la valse, mais Charles était un excellent meneur. Les deux mutants se dévoraient des yeux, et Kaitlin se demandait si c'était à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait si chaud, ou bien à cause de ce regard de braise que le télépathe braquait sur elle. Après des heures, du moins elle en avait l'impression, la valse se termina, et Charles se stoppa, légèrement essoufflé, tout comme Kaitlin. A contre-coeur, celle-ci détacha son regard du sien, mais celui-ci posa son index sur son menton, la forçant à replonger de nouveau dans son regard. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus résister, elle non plus. C'était peut être à cause de l'alcool, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils le regretteraient peut-être demain, mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien, et ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres...

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Rugit une voix dans l'ombre.

Tous les mutants se tournèrent brutalement vers la voix, qui n'était autre que cette idiote de Moira McTaggert, encore une fois. Kaitlin se détacha brutalement de Charles en sentant le regard incendiaire de l'agent posé sur elle. Charles fit de même, ayant soudainement retrouvé ses esprits et expliqua d'un ton bien trop doux au goût de Kaitlin :

- C'est l'anniversaire de Hank, on lui a organisé une petite fête surprise, rien de grave.

- Rien de grave ? S'écria Moira, rouge de colère. Nous sommes à deux doigts de la guerre atomique et vous vous amusez comme des enfants !

- Calmez-vous, intervint Erik, en bon gentleman. Vous êtes probablement épuisée de toutes ces réunions. Venez, je vous amène dans votre chambre, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira pour le mieux.

Erik avait un don pour calmer les gens, et Moira le suivit comme un petit chien. Malheureusement, cette gourde avait plombé l'ambiance, et plus personne n'était d'humeur à danser, ni à ranger d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi il fut convenu que tout le monde aille se coucher, et que le grand rangement sera effectué demain. Kaitlin remonta seule vers sa chambre, encore chamboulée par la soirée. Si ses pensées étaient claires, son corps ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et sa tête la faisait déjà souffrir. Finalement, elle atteint avec soulagement l'encadrement de sa porte et se débarrassa de sa robe pour plonger sous les draps.


	8. Chapter 8

Il est peut être temps de faire une petite entête pour vous remercier non ? Oui, je commence tard, mais il vaut mieux tard que jamais non ? Enfin bref, un petit message de l'auteur pour vous remercier du fond du coeur pour vos reviews qui me poussent à continuer ma fiction et de la publier le plus vite possible ! Sans vous je n'aurais peut être pas fait quelque chose comme ça :D. Bonne lecture et continuez à me donner votre avis, ça m'est très utile !

Alice.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Le problème avec les soirée alcoolisées, c'est le lendemain. Kaitlin se réveilla avec une mine effroyable, n'ayant pas prit la peine de se démaquiller, tout le travail de Raven s'était étalé sur l'ensemble de son visage. Un mal de tête l'assaillit dès qu'elle tenta de se relever, et elle se laissa retomber en grognant. Le réveil affichait dix heures, et elle devait probablement être la première réveillée à en juger le silence inhabituel qui régnait dans la demeure. Elle se leva finalement, sa tête la faisant atrocement souffrir, et brutalement, tous les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire. Kaitlin plongea sa tête dans ses mains en se rappelant comment elle avait dansé avec Sean et Alex, puis comment elle avait faillit embrasser Charles...Elle rougit de plus belle à cette pensée et son mal de tête ne fit qu'amplifier.

Elle souffla un grand coup et se leva avec énergie de son lit : cette soirée n'allait pas la turlupiner pendant toute la journée, elle était bien décidée à s'entraîner avec Charles pour être capable d'affronter Shaw et ses acolytes. Une fois préparée, elle descendit en bas, et constata avec horreur le désastre monstre qui régnait dans le salon. Kaitlin avait complètement oublié le petit détail du rangement, qu'ils avaient convenus la veille. Elle soupira une fois de plus et décida de prendre un verre de jus d'orange avant de s'atteler au nettoyage.

A peine eut-elle commencé à ranger qu'une tête fatiguée surgit dans la salle, tête qui n'était autre qu'Alex, encore bien endormi. Kaitlin le salua rapidement de la main, auquel il répondit par une grimace qui devait ressembler à un sourire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel... ? Marmonna-t-il en s'étirant.

- Le bordel qu'on a laissé hier soir, et qu'on doit ranger ce matin...

Alex grogna et se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre du lait, avant de venir aider Kaitlin au nettoyage. Ils avaient presque fini quand Raven entra dans la pièce, dangereusement épuisée. Kaitlin, et à vrai dire tous les membres de la maison ne l'avaient jamais vue comme ça : contrairement à Kaitlin, elle n'avait pas prit la peine de se démaquiller, elle ne s'était même pas changée.

- Alerte aux zombies ! Cria Alex pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Étrangement, Raven ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de grogner en s'asseyant dans la cuisine. Alex et Kaitlin se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, décidément, Raven n'allait vraiment pas bien. Ils décidèrent de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie et terminèrent le nettoyage au moment où Sean, Alex, Erik et Moira entrèrent dans la pièce. Kaitlin dû se retenir de ne pas foudroyer l'agent du regard lorsqu'elle s'excusa pour avoir interrompu la soirée. Kaitlin allait s'installer pour enfin déjeuner quand Erik l'interpella :

- Kaitlin, Charles à besoin de toi.

- Hein, quoi ? Déjà ?

- Il t'attends dans le bunker, dépêche-toi.

- Mais... protesta-t-elle.

- Depêche-toi, c'est important.

Kaitlin soupira et se demanda qu'est ce qui pourrait être si urgent pour que Charles la prenne au saut du lit. Néanmoins, elle se dirigea au pas de course vers le bunker et y entra pour découvrir un Charles pimpant et frais comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Jamais elle ne comprendra comment il peut avoir autant d'énergie. Malheureusement, à peine eut-elle aperçut le regard de Charles que les souvenirs de la veille firent surface à la vitesse de l'éclair, la perturbant au plus au point. Le télépathe en revanche ne laissait rien transparaître et traîna presque Kaitlin au centre du bunker et se mit face à elle.

- Bon écoute, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que nous puissions intervenir, alors je dois te forcer un peu la main...

- Heu... C'est à dire ?

- Lorsque tu déploies ton bouclier, je ne peux toujours pas lire tes pensées, mais je peux accéder à certains recoins de ta mémoire. Pour arriver à contrôler tes pouvoirs, je dois trouver l'élément déclencheur, ce qui te pousse à refouler tes capacités.

Kaitlin pâlit, remonter dans sa mémoire ne donnerais rien de bon, mais elle hocha la tête. Si c'était la seule solution, alors elle le ferait. Les deux mutants s'assirent en tailleur, genoux contre genoux, et Kaitlin se concentra aussi fort qu'elle put. Le bouclier se mit en mouvement jusqu'à englober le télépathe. Kaitlin ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger aussitôt dans le regard pénétrant de Charles. Celui-ci lui saisit la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Kaitlin sursauta à ce contact, mais la chaleur de la main du télépathe la rassurait bien plus qu'elle ne devrait.

- Je vais entrer dans ton esprit, il faut que tu restes calme, ça ne va pas être agréable.

Kaitlin serra les doigts de Charles comme toute réponse et celui-ci posa deux doigts sur sa tempe. Kaitlin émit un hoquet lorsqu'elle sentit ses souvenirs affluer dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce que le flux se stoppe sur un moment précis : Kaitlin n'avait que seize ans, et elle se revoyait marcher dans une allée sombre tard le soir. Elle était rentrée de chez une amie malade pour lui apporter ses devoirs, et même si elle habitait un coin tranquille, aucune rue n'était sûre la nuit. Alors qu'elle marchait tête baissée, à l'affût du moindre bruit, une main vint se plaquer sur sa bouche, l'entraînant dans un cul-de-sac à l'abri des regard. Elle se débattait comme elle pouvait dans les bras de son agresseur qui la tenait fermement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit deux autre types en noir au sourire malsain, et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Kaitlin fut projetée à terre, et les deux autres types commencèrent à la déshabiller.

- Laissez-moi ! Pitié, au secours ! S'époumonait l'adolescente en larmes.

- Personne ne t'entends ici... dit sombrement l'un des types en souriant d'avantage.

Soudain, alors qu'elle allait abandonner toute résistance, une chaleur fulgurante parcouru l'ensemble de son corps, faisant bouillonner sa peau. Un type appuya sa main sur les hanches de Kaitlin, et la retira aussitôt en hurlant à la mort. Kaitlin vit avec effroi qu'il tenait sa main, brûler jusqu'à la chair. Par réflexe, l'un des agresseur frappa l'adolescente si fort qu'elle cracha un filet de sang. Les types ne prêtant plus attention à leur ami brûlé se remirent à leur tâche, avant que Kaitlin hurle comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait :

- LACHEZ-MOI !

Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant se moment là, et même Charles n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce que la Kaitlin de seize ans ouvre les yeux et pousse un cri d'effroi en se redressant : les trois types étaient étendus par terre, raides mort.

Charles retira brusquement ses doigts de sa tempe en sursautant, alors que Kaitlin brisait son bouclier pour plonger son visage en larmes dans ses mains. Le télépathe avait ressentit avec un telle violence les émotions de Kaitlin qu'il s'en retrouvait haletant et en sueur, les yeux exorbités par une peur qu'il n'avait jamais vécue. Il reporta son attention sur Kaitlin, qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même comme la première fois où il l'avait vue. Charles ne savait quoi faire face à son désarroi et décida simplement de l'envelopper dans ses bras puissants, ce qui, sans le savoir fit un bien fou à Kaitlin. Celle-ci était prise de soubresauts et ne se calma qu'après dix bonnes minutes où Charles ne l'avait pas lâchée. Finalement, elle se redressa, le visage rougi par les pleurs et le menton tremblotant. Lentement, elle articula :

- J'ai refusé de parler pendant une semaine entière après cet... accident, prononça-t-elle, comme si ce n'était pas le mot à employer.

Charles ne disait toujours rien, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier et qu'elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter.

- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Pendant toutes mes années lycée j'ai été terrorisée à l'idée de ressentir quoique ce soit, je me suis transformée en robot et j'étais devenue insensible à n'importe quoi, j'accumulais tellement d'émotions en moi que j'étais une bombe à retardement. La bombe à explosée il y a quelques jours, lorsque vous m'avez trouvée...

Elle marqua une pause le temps de reprendre son calme puis déclara, la voix tremblotante :

- J'étais entrée dans une université de lettres, et j'étais tellement terrorisée que je ne sortais plus. Les amphithéâtres me faisaient paniquer et j'avais peur de faire une crise. Évidemment, j'ai raté mes partiels. Mes parents qui ont fait tellement de sacrifices pour que j'entre dans une bonne université sont devenus furieux après moi. J'en pouvais plus, j'ai explosé, et ma maison aussi.

Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à fondre de nouveau en larmes, Charles tourna d'une main son visage humide vers le sien, et plongea ses yeux d'émeraude dans les siens avant de dire d'une voix convaincante :

- Kaitlin, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tout ce qui s'est passé auparavant n'est pas de ta faute, tu as réagis comme n'importe quel humain aurait réagi. N'importe qui d'autre aurait craqué bien avant, et toi, tu as tenu pour ne pas blesser les gens autour de toi. C'est ça l'humanité.

Voyant qu'elle commençait à retrouver espoir, Charles continua :

- Tu es la plus belle personne qui m'est été donné de rencontrer. Tu es intelligente, drôle, perspicace et attentionnée. Ne t'avises jamais de dire le contraire.

Cette fois, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kaitlin, et Charles caressa de son pouce la pommette de la mutante, essuyant les larmes qui venait défigurer ce beau visage. Le télépathe se mit debout, et Kaitlin en fit de même, plus motivée que jamais. Charles reprit aussitôt l'entraînement :

- Cette fois, tu vas viser le mannequin, et je resterais à tes côtés.

La mutante tourna vivement la tête vers le jeune homme, un air horrifié sur le visage. Pour seul réponse, Charles se saisit de la main de Kaitlin et murmura :

- J'ai confiance en toi.

Galvanisée par la totale confiance que Charles lui accordait, Kaitlin se concentra encore plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. « Je ne suis pas un monstre, je peux me contrôler, je ne suis pas un monstre, je peux me contrôler... » répétait-elle dans sa tête comme un mantra. Finalement, elle sentit son énergie s'orienter vers le mannequin qu'elle visualisait dans son esprit, puis en contractant brusquement tout ses muscles, elle ouvrit juste à temps les yeux pour voir le mannequin réduit en miette par une onde de choc si puissante qu'elle vint se fracasser sur les murs. Une faille naquit dans le plafond, et avant même que les mutants puissent réagir, le bunker s'écroulait sur eux.

Prise d'un instinct soudain, Kaitlin se jeta sur Charles en criant son nom, le faisant tomber à la renverse et l'écrasant de tout son poids. Elle ferma les yeux et le télépathe en fit de même, attendant le choc. Des bruits sourds retentirent pendant longtemps, très longtemps, mais aucune pierre ne vint écraser les deux mutants allongés au sol. Une fois le tumulte terminé, Kailtin et Charles daignèrent ouvrir les yeux, se préparant mentalement à voir le paradis, mais il n'en fut rien. Kaitlin ne comprenait pas, la seule chose qu'elle voyait était le corps de Charles qu'elle écrasait et son visage émerveillé et heureux en regardant vers le ciel. Kaitlin tourna à son tour la tête et poussa un petit hoquet : elle les avait sauvés. Son bouclier s'était étendu tout autour d'eux et retenait de gros blocs de béton qui auraient manqués de les écraser.

Elle retourna son regard vers Charles, un sourire sur les lèvres. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour, puis planta son regard dans le sien, comme si il voyait Kaitlin sous un nouveau jour. Son cœur commençait à battre bien de trop fort, et des papillons semblaient danser le rock dans son estomac. Lentement, il posa de nouveau une main sur sa joue, et la respiration de Kailtin s'emballa bien de trop à son goût. Elle approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres. Finalement, Charles provoqua la rencontre en appuyant avec passion ses lèvres sur celles, si charnues et délicieuses de Kaitlin. « Enfin... » pensèrent-ils en même temps. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, et Charles passa une main sous le débardeur de Kaitlin pour caresser le creux de ses reins, ce qui fit frissonner Kaitlin. Sans le savoir, les émotions que provoquait Charles faisait s'écarter le bouclier de Kaitlin, écartant par la même occasion les morceaux de béton, jusqu'à dévoiler l'entrée, intacte.

Ils finirent par se détacher l'une de l'autre, à bout de souffle pour découvrir la porte d'entrée à quelques pas de l'endroit où ils étaient entrelacés. Charles déposa un dernier baiser sur la bouche de Kaitlin avant qu'elle ne se relève avec lui pour quitter ces ruines, mains entrelacées.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude c'est ce qui me motive à continuer et à publier le plus vite possible, alors n'hésitez pas ^^. Ce chapitre-ci est un peu court et (selon moi) pas le mieux réussi, mais il fallait absolument que je publie un chapitre avant jeudi, parce que je pars en vacaaaaances :D. Oui, c'est chouette pour moi, moins pour vous parce que là-bas, il n'y a pas de wifi :(. Donc en somme, pendant deux semaines je ne serais pas du tout active, mais j'essayerais quand même de publier au moins un ou deux chapitre si on trouve du réseau ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

A peine furent-ils sortis du bunker en ruine que tous les mutants se jetèrent sur eux en criant. Les deux amants semblèrent se réveiller brutalement d'un doux rêve et se lâchèrent la main, essayant de repousser Raven qui s'était jetée au cou de Charles, et de Hank qui examinait avec ferveur Kaitlin pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien.

- Charles, Kaitlin ! Vous êtes sains et saufs ! S'écria Raven, au bord des larmes.

- Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vociféra Moira, un regard dur mais inquiet en direction de Charles, ce qui déplut à Kaitlin.

- Calmez-vous ! Dit alors Charles, redevenu le télépathe sérieux et raisonné en une fraction de secondes.

Tout le monde recula de quelques pas pour laisser respirer les deux mutants et Charles expliqua posément :

- Kaitlin a réussi à contrôler ses pouvoirs, mais ils sont si puissants qu'ils ont malheureusement détruits le bunker.

Une exclamation retentit parmi ses amis et Kaitlin baissa la tête, rouge de honte.

- Sans elle je ne serais plus là, poursuivit Charles, un regard indéchiffrable posé sur Kaitlin. Non seulement sa puissance dépasse celle de nous tous réunis, mais elle peut nous protéger grâce à son bouclier.

Kaitlin releva la tête, émue d'entendre quelqu'un, et surtout Charles, parler d'elle ainsi. Néanmoins, une petite boule se formait lentement dans son estomac : le télépathe avait volontairement omis ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et se comportait comme s'ils étaient redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde et que ce baiser n'avait jamais eu lieu.

- Tu peux nous protéger ? S'exclama Raven. Mais c'est génial !

Les autres mutants approuvèrent et Sean vint serrer Kaitlin dans ses bras avant de crier d'un air ridicule :

- Maintenant je suis invincible ! Mouahahaha !

Kaitlin partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, imité par les autres mutants. Seul Charles essayait de ne pas fusiller Sean du regard, car il voyait bien ce qu'il manigançait depuis le début. Kaitlin était naïve et elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les garçons, c'était pour ça qu'elle ne voyait pas que Le Hurleur avait posé sa main juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Charles n'avait encore jamais ressentit une telle jalousie brûler en lui. Il avait toujours eut ce qu'il voulait, que ce soit question financière où féminine, alors il n'allait pas se laisser faire par un petit rouquin comme lui. Brusquement, il écarta Sean de Kaitlin et se posta à ses côtés, grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Allez, il est temps de rentrer, Kaitlin est épuisée par notre séance.

Tous s'en allèrent, même Sean qui plissa légèrement des yeux dans la direction des deux amants avant de rejoindre les autres. Le télépathe attendit patiemment que les mutants ne puissent pas les voir et au moment ou Kaitlin allait les rejoindre, Charles posa alors une main sur la taille de la jeune fille et l'attira violemment contre son torse.

- Ch... Charles qu'est ce que tu... ? Balbutia-t-elle, essayant en vain d'ignorer le brasier qui venait de naître dans sa poitrine.

Le télépathe ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'embrasser passionnément, baiser auquel Kaitlin répondit aussitôt. Charles n'en pouvait plus, jamais il n'avait désiré une femme autant que Kaitlin, il avait eut envie de l'embrasser la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, et maintenant que c'était le cas, il en voulait encore plus. Kaitlin de son côté, n'avait jamais vu ou même imaginé Charles ainsi. Le télépathe raisonné et bien sage qui devenait un homme passionné et, elle devait l'avouer, terriblement sexy ?

Ils finirent par se décoller l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle. Kaitlin respirait par accoups et tentait en vain de mettre un terme au battements frénétiques de son cœur, tandis que Charles laissait libre cour aux papillons qui virevoltaient dans son estomac. Alors que la jeune fille allait parler, le télépathe se pencha tendrement vers son cou pour y effectuer une rapide succion. Même si Kaitlin était inexpérimentée avec les garçons, elle sut aussitôt que Charles venait de lui faire un suçon, et elle vira au rouge en un quart de seconde. Le télépathe se redressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Kaitlin avant de murmurer suavement :

- Tu m'appartiens maintenant.

Et il s'enfuit avec un sourire espiègle en caressant lentement sa joue, puis rejoignit le château, les mains dans les poches, laissant Kaitlin pantelante et rouge pivoine. A peine Charles fut-il hors de sa portée qu'il se mit à ricaner tout seul, une main sur le front. Il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire, lui, le sage et raisonné Charles. Kaitlin obnubilait ses pensées, elle le déstabilisait, le rendait complètement fou. Il n'avait encore jamais ressentit ça de toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait aimé une femme comme Kaitlin. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que tous les autres mutants soient au courant, ça risquerait de les déstabiliser juste avant d'affronter Shaw.

Une fois que Kaitlin eut retrouvé ses esprits, son premier réflexe fut de regarder chaque fenêtre du château pour vérifier que personne ne les avait espionnés, mais aucune tête ne dépassait des vitres. Charles avait un don pour la déstabiliser, et il avait soigneusement fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas parler de quoique ce soit. Au fond d'elle, Kaitlin était excitée de cacher ce secret aux autres mutants, comme si elle détenait quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Mais plusieurs questions plus désagréables les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans sa tête : pourquoi a-t-il évité le sujet ? A-t-il honte d'elle ? Regrette-il ce qu'il s'est passé ? N'était-elle qu'un jouet pour évacuer son stress ? Elle balaya d'un coup de tête ces pensées et se dirigea vers le château, des émotions contradictoires se livrant une bataille dans son esprit.

Elle était si obnubilé par ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas le regard soupçonneux qu'Erik lui adressa alors qu'elle rejoignait sa chambre. Erik lui prit violemment le bras et Kaitlin sortit brutalement de ses pensées avant de le regarder avec stupeur. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle et murmura d'un ton emplit de reproches :

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce bunker ?

Kaitlin vira au pâle en une fraction de secondes. Charles lui avait-il raconté ? Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de déclarer en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible :

- Charles m'a enfin apprit comment contrôler mes pouvoirs, et ma puissance était un peu trop démesurée, ça a détruit le bunker. C'est tout, ajouta-t-elle en espérant qu'il en soit satisfait.

Erik avait bien compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre d'elle pour le moment, mais il n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire. Charles était devenu étrange dès sa sortie du bunker. Erik qui l'avait rejoins dans son bureau, discutait des plans pour attaquer Shaw, et pour la première fois, Charles n'écoutait pas. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide et un demi-sourire permanent. Parfois, Erik l'entendait ricaner tout seul, ou même se mettre à tourner sur sa chaise comme s'il était complètement ivre. Bien sûr, Erik avait tout de suite soupçonné Kaitlin, et cet étrange éboulement du bunker. Erik finit par lâcher le bras de Kailtin, la laissant s'enfuir dans sa chambre, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sienne.


	10. Chapter 10

Mon dieu ce que je déteste publier des chapitres en retard et en plus trop court à mon goût. Je m'excuse d'avance d'avoir fait un chapitre aussi court mais je voulais que ce moment décisif constitue un seul chapitre et je voulais aussi absolument publier aujourd'hui au plus tard. Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir alors n'hésitez pas ^^. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Le jour tant attendu arrivait bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu, il ne leur restait à peine une journée avant que le convoi déclare une troisième guerre mondiale. La relation entre Charles et Kaitlin avait réussi à rester secrète, mais le télépathe se chargeai bien de rappeler à Kaitlin qu'il était toujours là, et ses petites attentions la ravissaient au plus haut point. Un jour, Charles avait volontairement attiré Kaitlin dans son bureau pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser avec une fougue que Kaitlin lui rendait bien. Erik quant à lui, était toujours aussi méfiant, mais Kaitlin commençait à trouver sa petite enquête à mourir de rire. Par exemple, elle l'avait surpris en train de vider un placard à balai, persuadé qu'ils étaient dedans. Les relations entre mutants s'étaient de plus en plus améliorées, si bien que Raven était devenue la meilleure amie de Kaitlin, et qu'elles se confiaient tout sur tout, sauf bien sûr, sa relation avec Charles. Ce n'était pas que la brune ne faisait pas confiance à la métamorphe, mais c'était surtout qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction. Après tout, ils étaient amis d'enfance, et il aurait très bien pu se passer quelque chose entre eux.

Pour ce qui était des pouvoirs, Alex avait enfin réussi à contrôler ses lasers grâce à une machine fabriquée par Hank et Sean volait comme un oiseau. Kaitlin quant à elle, maîtrisait ses ondes de choc à sa guise, et Charles était tellement fier qu'il voulu la confronter à Erik, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup.

- Bon, Erik tu prends ce tuyau et tu le jettes de toutes tes forces sur Kaitlin, dit-il en lui tendant un gros bout de tuyau en fer qu'il maintient aussitôt en l'air avant de reporter son attention sur la brune. Quant à toi, tu vas faire tout ce que tu peux pour repousser Erik, OK ?

- OK, ça me semble faisable, répondit-elle en défiant le magnétiseur du regard.

- Je ne vais pas me retenir... répliqua celui-ci en se frottant les mains.

- Allez, c'est parti !

Aussitôt, Erik lança de toutes ses forces le tuyau et Kaitlin eut juste le temps de projeter son bouclier pour l'arrêter à quelques mètres devant elle. Il ne faisait aucun doute que si elle lâchait toute résistance et ne replaçait pas son bouclier à temps, le tuyau la transpercerait droit dans l'abdomen. La force exercée par Erik la fit reculer de quelques pas, mais elle se reprit aussitôt et poussa de toutes ses forces le bout de métal. Erik ne semblait pas à son plus fort non plus, et même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, Kaitlin voyait bien qu'il galérait à mort. Une veine s'était installée sur son front et il commençait à devenir tout rouge, ce qui amusait à la fois Charles et Kaitlin. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas très fière non plus et elle commençait à se transformer en fontaine de sueur, utiliser son bouclier ainsi la rendait plus vulnérable que jamais. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kaitlin fit un effort surhumain pour dévier le tuyau qui s'éjecta vers la droite, manquant de peu la tête de Charles.

- Ouais ! S'écria Kaitlin en levant les bras au ciel. J'ai battu le grand Erik Lensherr ! Ajouta-t-elle en faisant une révérence grotesque au magnétiseur qui esquissa un petit sourire, quand même énervé qu'elle l'ait battu.

Charles mit les mains dans les poches, un peu satisfait d'avoir donné une petite leçon à Erik. Kaitlin se jeta dans ses bras et il l'enlaça brièvement pour ne pas qu'Erik le remarque, il avait déjà beaucoup de soupçons.

- Allez, le repas doit être servit, allons rejoindre les autres, déclara Charles.

Kaitlin fila prendre une douche et revint parmi ses amis, qui étaient tous conscients que ce repas serait le dernier avant la bataille. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, tout le monde réfléchissait à ce qui allait se passer demain, et même Raven qui incarnait la bonne humeur en personne semblait morose et déprimée. Finalement, tout le monde se leva et fila aussitôt dans leur chambre respective sans même prendre la peine de débarrasser. Kaitlin se laissa tomber sur son lit, anxieuse comme jamais. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester assise, il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour lui faire oublier la bataille imminente. En réalité, Kaitlin était simplement terrorisée à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle s'imaginait des centaines et des centaines de scénarios ou à chaque fois, ils échouaient ou pire, quelqu'un mourrait à cause d'elle. Kaitlin n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un pourvu qu'il soit capable de lui faire changer les idées. Soudain, elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre et se dirigea à l'étage presque en courant. Elle ouvrit en trombe la porte de la chambre ou Charles dormait et fut soulagée qu'il ne soit pas couché. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à se changer la regarda avec des yeux ronds, étonné de la voir ici. Après avoir claqué la porte et vérifié rapidement que personne d'autre ne se trouvait là, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément sans même lui laisser le temps d'enfiler une chemise. Charles la repoussa gentiment et balbutia :

- K... Kaitlin... Qu'est ce que tu fais... ? Tu devrais te reposer...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'était de nouveau jetée sur ses lèvres, avant de murmurer d'une voix désespérée :

- Je n'y arrive pas... J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, je vais devenir folle...

- Kaitlin, ce n'est pas...

- Je t'en prie... supplia-t-elle en lui caressant lentement les cheveux.

Charles était de nouveau subjugué par son regard émeraude et la voir ainsi dans une petite chemise de nuit la rendait terriblement sexy. Kaitlin pencha légèrement la tête, et il n'en fallu pas plus à Charles pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Soulagée et terriblement excitée, Kaitlin commença à caresser son torse musclé qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le loisir de contempler et Charles la débarrassa de sa chemise. Le télépathe se saisit aussitôt de ses hanches et la souleva du sol pour la plaquer contre le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement. Kaitlin n'en pouvait plus, entre les baisers brûlants que Charles lui laissait sur la nuque et sa main qui caressait chaque parcelle de son corps, elle s'étonnait elle-même de ne pas défaillir. Le télépathe quant à lui, ne contrôlait absolument plus ses mouvements, et Kaitlin qui caressait sa nuque et son dos sans relâche lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il voulait l'admettre. Impatient, il la saisit de nouveau dans ses bras et les deux amants se jetèrent presque dans le lit, sans pour autant se détacher l'un de l'autre. Charles retrouva bien vite le chemin de ses lèvres, et au moment où il allait la débarrasser de ses dernier sous-vêtements, il s'arrêta brusquement, provoquant un cri de frustration de la part de Kaitlin.

- Kaitlin... murmura le télépathe, ne pouvant cacher le désir dans sa voix. Tu es sûre de vouloir...

- Charles... Je t'aime... souffla-t-elle.

- Je t'aime Kaitlin... Je t'aime plus que tout... dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

A ce moment, Kaitlin aurait juré qu'aucune guerre ne menaçait l'humanité et qu'elle ne faisait que profiter de la vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour bonjour ! Mon dieu, mon dieu ce que je publie taaaaaard ! Je suis désolée de l'attente... Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre suivant qui est aussi le dernier. (Vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai préparé un petit épilogue tout mignon :p ). Merci du fond du coeur pour vos reviews, si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous me suivez toujours ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas et ce qui vous plait !

Guests : Hi ! I didn't know that I had english followers, that's nice :D I can't tell you if Kaitlin is going to protect Charles, you'll see it in the next chapter ! Yes I know, too much suspens :p. Thanks for your reviews, it's always a big pleasure to read them. Have a nice reading, and don't hesitate to tell me what's wrong and what you like !

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Quand Kaitlin ouvrit les yeux, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et finit par apercevoir sa chemise de nuit gisant au sol tandis que tout se mettait en place dans son esprit. Aussitôt, elle tourna vivement la tête vers le côté opposé du lit, mais elle n'y vit que des draps défaits, Charles n'était pas là. Kaitlin soupira bruyamment et se mit à pousser un cri rauque en se rappelant la vrai raison qui les avaient tous amenés là. C'était aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient devoir empêcher Shaw de lancer une troisième guerre mondiale. Kaitlin se leva en trombe et enfila rapidement sa petite chemise de nuit, mais au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un d'autre pénétra dans la chambre. C'était Charles, qui d'autre ? Il tenait une pile de vêtements qu'il donna à Kaitlin.

- Enfile-les, je vais aller réveiller les autres, dit-il avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Kaitlin ne trouva rien à répondre lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Charles, tellement tendu et préoccupé et se dépêcha d'enfiler ses vêtements. Tous les mutants s'étaient rejoints devant la porte du labo ou Hank devait les retrouver et la tension était palpable. Un petit mot était écrit sur la porte :

« Je suis à l'aérodrome, prenez la mallette X. Hank. »

Charles ne se posa pas plus de question, même lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce sans dessus-dessous. Kaitlin et tout les autres en revanche, se demandaient qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le labo soit saccagé comme ça, et pour l'amour de Dieu ou était Hank ? Les mutants se dirigèrent vers la mallette X, et Charles l'ouvrit, découvrant ainsi plusieurs tenues presque identiques.

- Et bien, Hank n'a pas chômé on dirait... remarqua Erik.

- On doit vraiment porter ça ? Demanda Havok en soupirant.

- A part Kaitlin, personne n'a la possibilité de résister à des rafales de tirs de missiles donc oui, on doit les porter, conclu Charles en donnant les tenues à chacun.

Kaitlin se devait aussi d'en porter une, car lorsqu'elle étendait son bouclier, elle se retrouvait vulnérable et Shaw pourrait alors aisément l'attaquer en absorbant son énergie.

Tous les mutants arrivèrent rapidement à l'aéroport, vêtus d'espèces de combinaisons jaunes qu'étrangement, Kaitlin affectionnait beaucoup. Aussitôt, ils repérèrent un énorme avion noir qui ressemblait plus à une fusée ultramoderne. Ils ignoraient qui avait construit ça, mais ce ne devait pas être facile à piloter.

- Ou est Hank ? Demanda alors Raven.

- Je suis là, répondit une voix grave qui résonna dans l'aéroport.

Six paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la voix qui marchait vers eux. Plus elle progressait, plus sa silhouette devenait massive, grande et... bleue ?

- Hank ? Demanda Charles qui comme tout les autres, était perplexe.

Finalement, la créature n'était autre qu'un gros ours polaire qui aurait trempé dans la teinture et auquel on aurait ajouté des lunettes.

- Ça n'a pas attaqué les cellules, dit Hank d'une voix triste et à la fois en colère. Ça les as stimulées. J'ai échoué.

- Non, intervint brutalement Raven, qui d'ailleurs avait cessé de se métamorphoser pour garder son apparence naturelle bleue. Tu ne comprends pas ? Ça, c'est toi, c'est ce que tu es. Tu as réussi, on ne va plus se cacher.

- Change rien, t'es bien, ajouta Erik qui pour une fois semblait sincère.

En revanche, Hank ne l'avait pas compris de ce point de vue là et agrippa le cou d'Erik en poussant un grognement effrayant.

- Ne te moques pas de moi ! Rugit-il en serrant plus fort Erik qui virait au rouge.

- Hank lâche-le, intervint Charles tout en gardant son calme. Hank ! Hank !

Il finit par le lâcher tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

- C'était pas ironique, cracha Erik.

- Ouais, même à moi tu ferais peur, affirma Havok. Si tu veux j'ai un nom pour toi : le Fauve.

Hank grogna, mais il semblait plutôt content de se nouveau surnom.

- Tu sais piloter cet engin ? Demanda Sean sans quitter le bolide des yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, je l'ai conçu.

Tout le monde embarqua et Kaitlin s'installa à côté de Charles pour « plus de sécurité » et Hank s'installa aux commandes accompagné de l'agent Moira que Kaitlin et tous les autres mutants n'avaient pas vu arriver. Kaitlin qui n'était pas une grande adepte des avions prit instinctivement la main de Charles au décollage, mais la lâcha aussitôt en s'apercevant que tout le monde l'avait vu. A sa grande surprise, Charles se saisit de nouveau de sa main gantée et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, même si tout l'équipage les regardaient avec surprise. Kaitlin jeta un coup d'œil au télépathe qui la gratifia d'un sourire encourageant et le plus rassurant que Kaitlin ait jamais vu, ce qui suffit à apaiser ses craintes.

L'avion de Hank était tellement rapide qu'ils arrivèrent sur la ligne d'embargo en quelques minutes en zigzaguant entre les navires de l'armée.

- Ça sens pas bon la-dessous... grogna Hank en jetant un coup d'œil en bas.

Charles lâcha la main de Kaitlin qu'il avait tenu durant tout le voyage pour la poser sur sa tempe. Quelques secondes plus tard il déclara d'un air abattu :

- Tout l'équipage a été tué, Shaw nous a précédé.

- Il est toujours là, c'est obligé, affirma Erik.

- Il a dirigé le transporteur sur la ligne d'embargo, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Moira.

- S'il franchi cette ligne, nos missiles le détruiront et ce sera le début de la guerre... confirma l'agent.

- Sauf si ce ne sont pas nos forces, dit brutalement Charles.

Kaitlin comprit aussitôt ce que Charles voulait dire et esquissa inconsciemment un sourire en voyant à quel point il était intelligent. Le télépathe reposa deux doigts sur la tempe et quelques secondes plus tard, un missile du navire russe fut tiré en direction du transporteur. Ce que Charles n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le missile se dirigeait aussi droit sur l'avion et Hank dû carrément retourner l'avion. Charles étendit ses deux bras pour tenir Kaitlin et Raven contre leur siège en attendant que Hank se stabilise. L'avion fit plusieurs tour avant de revenir en position stable, et Hank grogna en direction de Charles :

- La prochaine fois on me prévient...

- Toutes mes excuses, répondit celui-ci. Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant particulièrement vers Kaitlin qui avait viré au pâle.

- J'aurais pas dû manger ce matin... dit-elle avec une grimace que Sean approuva aussitôt.

- Ouais, moi non plus...

- Vous avez fait preuve d'inspiration Charles, dit alors l'agent McTaggert en lui adressant un sourire que Kaitlin aurait été ravie de lui enlever.

- Merci mais je n'arrive toujours pas à localiser Shaw...

- On sait qu'il est là, il faut le trouver et maintenant ! S'écria Erik, plus motivé que jamais.

- Hank, on a un signal radar, quelque chose ?

- Non, je n'ai rien, répondit l'agent à sa place.

- Alors il doit être dans l'eau, et évidemment on a pas de sonar... dit Hank.

- On a un sonar, dit soudainement Sean.

Aussitôt, tout les mutants et particulièrement Charles et Erik comprirent ce qu'il entendait par là et les trois se détachèrent aussitôt pour se diriger vers la soute. Charles cria quelque chose à l'oreille de Sean que lui seul pouvait comprendre avant qu'il saute dans l'eau. Tout le monde retira son casque pour ne pas se retrouver sourd et quelques minutes plus tard, le Hurleur avait localisé Shaw. C'était au tour d'Erik d'entrer en scène et il se glissa sur la roue d'atterrissage que Hank avait déployé. Charles était penché à ses côtés et lui intimait par la pensée des messages d'encouragement, enfin c'est ce qu'on pouvait supposer. Lentement, très lentement, une forme floue émergea de l'eau, pour se transformer en un sous-marin gigantesque qui flottait au niveau de l'avion. Erik avait réussi, et Hank dirigea l'avion vers la plage. Tout se passait pour le mieux lorsqu'un homme en costard sortit du sous-marin et Kaitlin reconnu aussitôt le type qui les avaient agressés dans le CIA. D'un coup de main, elle se détacha de son siège pour venir parler, ou plutôt crier à Charles :

- Y'a un type qui est sortit du bateau !

Charles détourna la tête et vit effectivement le jeune homme en train de créer une immense tornade prête à les faire s'écraser.

- Erik, attrape ma main ! Cria Charles à celui-ci qui tentait tant bien que mal de remonter avant que la tempête l'emporte.

- Je vais essayer de protéger l'avion ! Cria Kaitlin en se plaçant au centre de celui-ci.

Elle fit le vide dans sa tête et lentement, les mutants virent son bouclier s'étendre autour d'elle, jusqu'à envelopper totalement l'avion. Le plus dur n'était pas là, c'était de le maintenir droit et d'éviter de le faire tournoyer en l'air. Hank se dépêcha de filer vers la terre ferme, mais Erik refusait de laisser le sous-marin sans être sûr qu'il retombe sur la plage. Kaitlin avait réussi à stabiliser l'avion, mais la tornade ne cessait de s'amplifier et son bouclier était mit à rude épreuve. Elle parvint à le maintenir juste assez pour que Charles et Erik remontent à bord, mais Hank fit une brusque manœuvre qui la projeta au sol, détruisant ainsi son bouclier qui revint l'entourer. Aussitôt, Charles se jeta sur elle pour la protéger, et Erik quant à lui se jeta sur les deux amants pour les maintenir au sol pendant que l'avion s'écrasait sur la plage. Kaitlin serrait tellement fort Charles qu'elle était sûre de lui avoir brisé un os, mais il n'en fut rien et l'avion se brisa en deux dans un fracas assourdissant. Erik relâcha son emprise et Kaitlin ainsi que Charles retombèrent lentement au sol. Kaitlin était tellement paralysée qu'elle ne pouvait pas lâcher le cou du télépathe et elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Kaitlin, Kaitlin ! Dit posément Charles en lui prenant le visage à deux mains. Kaitlin ouvre les yeux, c'est moi, c'est Charles. Regarde-moi...

Kaitlin ouvrit lentement les yeux qui vinrent aussitôt s'ancrer à ceux de Charles et l'apaiser rapidement. Aucun des deux n'avaient conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, c'était comme si il n'y avait plus qu'eux, soudés l'un a l'autre. Sans réfléchir, Charles l'embrassa avec ferveur et Kaitlin répondit aussitôt à son baiser, même si elle était consciente que tout le monde les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Eh, vous êtes bien gentils mais je pense pas que ce soit le moment pour ça... dit Sean qui était devenu tout pâle.

Aussitôt, les deux tourtereaux revinrent à la réalité et s'empressèrent d'aller détacher les mutants qui étaient toujours ébahis et ne savaient pas quoi penser. Raven poussa un grognement quand Erik la détacha et Charles s'assura que Moira n'avait rien pendant que Kaitlin sauvait Sean d'une affreuse nausée.

- J'ai sondé l'esprit du transporteur, déclara Charles après que tout le monde soit détaché. Shaw est en train d'absorber l'énergie nucléaire du sous-marin pour se transformer en bombe. Erik tu vas le chercher, Havok et Hank vous le couvrez. Moira, lancez un signal radio pour les prévenir que Shaw veut faire exploser une bombe, faites évacuer les navires. S'ils ne répondent pas, Kaitlin va essayer de les faire reculer. Raven tu restes à l'entrée pour repousser quiconque s'approche.

- Je veux me battre comme les autres ! Protesta la métamorphe.

- Raven ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, compris ? Rétorqua Charles, plutôt énervé.

- Compris... dit-elle en allant se poster dehors.

Kaitlin, Moira et Charles restèrent dans l'avion et Psycha resta aux côtés de l'agent, écoutant attentivement la réponse des navires. Charles quant à lui restait en communication avec Erik par l'esprit, et jamais Kaitlin ne l'avait vu aussi tendu. Au bout de quelques minutes, personne ne répondait, et Moira avait beau s'époumoner contre le micro, aucune réponse ne lui parvenait.

- J'y vais, déclara Psycha en se levant, mais Moira la retint par la manche.

- Attends encore, il faut qu'il reçoivent le signal !

- Désolée, mais j'ai pas envie que tes petits copains se fassent exploser.


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà comme promis le dernier chapitre ! Ah, ça me fait toujours bizarre de finir une fiction, c'est comme si on disait au revoir à un vieil ami... Enfin bref, merci à tous de m'avoir soutenue durant cette histoire, ça me fait hyper plaisir ! Sinon, j'ai un petit épilogue pour terminer en beauté qui devrait arriver en fin de semaine ou plus tôt ça dépends :) Bonne lecture et les reviews sont les bienvenues !

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Kaitlin s'extirpa de l'avion brisé et vérifia que personne ne risquait de l'attaquer avant de se poser juste sur le rivage. Elle tendit les deux mains devant elle pour déployer son bouclier aussi loin que possible. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine de toucher chacun des navires, elle écarta les bras sur le côté pour l'étendre sur toute la largeur de la plage. D'un coup, elle chercha à rapprocher ses bras, mais le bouclier qui s'écrasait sur les navires était très difficile à contrôler et le poids à faire bouger trop lourd pour Psycha. Elle sera les dents et ne lâcha pas l'objectif des yeux, tentant de calmer son esprit comme Charles le lui avait apprit. Si pour elle ce n'étaient que des soldats sur des bateaux qui tentaient d'éviter une guerre, elle ne laisserait jamais des innocents se faire tuer, peu importe de quel côté étaient-ils. Brutalement, la flotte fit un énorme écart qui remua tous les passagers. Kaitlin avait réussi à les écarter, mais elle ne devait surtout pas les faire chavirer. En poussant un cri, elle parvint à les écarter de nouveau, mais elle sentait avec horreur que son bouclier faiblissait à vue d'œil Si quelqu'un lui tirait dessus, elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Les navires continuaient à reculer et Kaitlin cria à l'intention de Charles :

- C'est bon, ils reculent !

- OK, continue !

Alors que Kaitlin tournait la tête vers Charles pour vérifier que tout allait bien, une violente douleur surgit dans sa jambe droite. Aussitôt, son bouclier se rétracta pour la protéger de nouveau, mais c'était trop tard. Une boule purulente et fumante l'avait touchée à sa cuisse et avait calciné son pantalon pour faire une atroce plaie qui continuait de s'approfondir. Elle se précipita sans réfléchir dans l'eau pour se débarrasser de l'acide qui lui rongeait la peau. Le sel lui brûla tellement la jambe qu'elle poussa un hurlement à en glacer le sang. Psycha savait que c'était Angel qui l'avait touché ainsi, et une fois qu'elle fut persuadée qu'elle n'avait plus une goutte d'acide sur la jambe, elle se releva en titubant, sa plaie ruisselant de sang. Une autre boule d'acide atteignit le sommet de son crâne, et elle finit par voir Angel qui virevoltait autour d'elle. Kaitlin se débarrassa de l'acide d'un coup de main et lui cria d'un air de défi :

- Ça marche une fois mais pas deux ma petite libellule !

Angel fronça les sourcils à cette appellation et avant qu'elle ait le temps de s'enfuir, Psycha lui balança une onde de choc qui la fit dégager jusqu'aux navire où le Hurleur se chargerait bien de s'en occuper. Malheureusement, la mutation de Kaitlin ne lui permettait pas de déployer son bouclier plus que ça lorsqu'elle était blessée, comme une sorte d'auto-protection, elle ne pouvait donc plus repousser les bateau. Psycha pouvait encore lancer quelques ondes de choc, mais si elle le faisait contre les navires, ils chavireraient instantanément. D'ailleurs, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'Azazel et Hank apparaissaient sur la plage, près du sous-marin. Azazel était à deux doigt de découper le Fauve quand Shaw apparu à l'entrée. Kaitlin était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il se disaient mais Azazel se stoppa net, avant que Hank ne le mette K.O. En quelques secondes, Shaw se métamorphosa en Mystique, toute contente de son petit effet. Kaitlin les rejoignit en titubant et Raven poussa un cri en la voyant blessée tandis que Hank se précipita à sa rencontre.

- Kaitlin, mon Dieu tu es blessée ! S'écria Raven toute affolée.

- Ça va... Je vais bien, c'est rien du tout... marmonna Kaitlin qui pourtant souffrait le martyre.

- Je vais te faire un garrot, ça va au moins arrêter le sang, dit Hank en détachant sa ceinture.

Kaitin grogna lorsqu'il serra sa cuisse mais elle était bien contente que le sang cesse de ruisseler. Hank prit son bras et Kaitlin put s'appuyer dessus pour reposer sa jambe. Soudain, un bruit retentit vers la rive, et ils reconnurent Sean et Alex qui venaient de s'écraser sur le sable, Angel à leur poursuite. Heureusement, Havok se ressaisit rapidement et balança un de ses lasers qui atteignit les ailes d'Angel qui s'écrasa sur le sol avec les autres. Raven se dépêcha de les rejoindre et les soutins par le bras à leur tour. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de Kaitlin, Sean fit la grimace en voyant sa jambe :

- C'est l'autre papillon qui t'as fait ça ?

- Ouais, faut croire que Hank à oublié l'option acide dans ses combinaisons, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Hank qui semblait gêné.

Soudain, un bruit de tôle rugit du côté du sous-marin, et un Shaw volant apparu devant tout le monde. Charles et Moira sortirent du vaisseau, tandis que les trois alliés de Shaw se tenaient par le bras, en aussi mauvais état que ceux de Charles. Shaw était mort, il n'y avait aucun doute, et c'était Erik qui le maintenait en l'air, avant de le relâcher pour qu'il s'écrase au sol. Erik quant à lui, descendit gracieusement au sol et se mit à entamer un discours à propos de leur ennemis. Kaitlin n'écoutait pas, elle était juste préoccupée par les navires qu'elle n'avait pas assez repoussés et qui avançaient vers eux, de profil à la plage. Même si elle n'était ni de l'armée, ni de la CIA, elle devina aussitôt qu'ils se préparaient à tirer sur eux. Tous les mutants avancèrent vers le rivage, et Charles et Erik se postèrent en première ligne tandis que Kaitlin se détachait de groupe en boitant, convaincue qu'elle pouvait peut-être repousser les missiles, quitte à se blesser encore plus. Elle entendait vaguement la voix de Hank lui intimant de revenir, qu'elle était trop blessée pour ça, mais Psycha n'écoutait pas, et fixait Charles avec crainte. Il posa deux doigts sur sa tempe et peu après, il fit un signe de tête à l'agent qui se précipita vers l'avion. Kaitlin savait qu'elle allait essayer de les joindre pour annuler l'ordre, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas près de le faire. D'un coup, une centaine de missiles filèrent dans le ciel en laissant des traînées blanches, droit vers la plage.

- Kaitlin... murmura Charles.

Celle-ci plissa fortement des yeux, et son bouclier s'écarta d'elle lentement, mais dès qu'il eut atteint un mètre, elle poussa un cri et s'effondra à genoux, sa cuisse la faisant atrocement souffrir. Elle ne pouvait pas étendre son bouclier, et si jamais elle tentait une onde de choc, les missiles seraient renvoyés directement à l'envoyeur.

- Je suis désolée... murmura celle-ci en serrant les dents pour oublier la douleur.

« Ce n'est rien, tu as été parfaite. » résonna la voix de Charles dans son esprit. Alors que les missiles se rapprochaient de plus en plus et que tous croyaient voir la fin, Erik tendit le bras et stoppa net tous les missiles. Kaitlin laissa échapper un long soupir, mais ce n'était pas fini, car Erik était en train de diriger les missiles dans le sens inverse, ce que Kaitlin avait refusé de faire.

- Erik tu vaux mieux que ça, tu l'as dit toi même, il est temps de le prouver, intervint Charles, plus très sûr de lui.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il continua cette fois presque en criant :

- Il y a des hommes bien sur ces bateaux, des gens honnêtes et innocents. Il ne font que suivre les ordres.

- J'ai été la victime des hommes qui suivent des ordres... Plus jamais ajouta-t-il en tournant un regard mi-coléreux mi-désolé à Charles, avant d'envoyer d'un coup de main les missiles.

- Erik relâche les missiles ! Cria Charles.

Mais le magnétiseur ne bougeait pas et devant son obstination, Charles le jeta à terre. Certains missiles explosèrent en vol, mais Erik parvint à les maintenir pendant que le télépathe tentait de lui arracher son casque. Aucun des mutant ne bougea, et personne ne savait quoi faire, à vrai dire, chacun d'entre eux, même Kaitlin pensait que cette affaire était réservée aux deux hommes. Néanmoins, Hank et Alex approchèrent des deux hommes, mais Erik les fit valser aussitôt. Laissant Charles au sol, Erik se leva et continua de maintenir les missiles. Kaitlin se releva, prête à envoyer balader Erik, mais l'agent McTaggert fut plus rapide. Elle tira à bout portant sur Erik, qui parvint malheureusement à détourner les balles, sauf une. Charles qui s'était difficilement relevé, avait prit la balle de plein fouet, juste en bas de la colonne vertébrale. Il poussa un cri qui déchira le cœur de Kaitlin et s'effondra au sol.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, tout se déroulait au ralentit : Erik qui laissait tomber ses missiles pour se diriger vers Charles, Moira qui abaissait son pistolet, Kaitlin qui se couvrait la bouche des mains et des larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, Raven qui poussait un cri. Erik extirpa la balle de son dos et Charles grogna, avant qu'Erik ne le place sur ses genoux, en criant aux autres mutant de dégager. Soudain, il se tourna vers l'agent et déclara d'un ton glacial :

- Vous, c'est vous qui avez fait ça !

Il tendit le bras vers elle, et soudainement, son collier se mit à l'étrangler. Si Kaitlin ressentait la même haine envers l'agent, elle était encore plus en colère contre Erik qui avait blessé l'amour de sa vie. Mais Charles eut une pensée pour elle et sa voix résonna de nouveau dans son esprit alors qu'elle allait envoyer balader le magnétiseur : « Tout va bien mon amour. Ne lui en veut pas. ». Même si le regard du télépathe n'était pas tourné vers elle, elle pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et elle porta ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes et tenter de se montrer forte.

- Ce n'est pas elle... qui a fait ça... c'est toi... murmura tant bien que mal Charles, ce qui réussi à stopper Erik.

- Nous dresser l'un contre l'autre... Ils ne veulent que ça, dit alors Erik, toujours persuadé que Chalres rejoindrait sa cause. J'ai tenté de te prévenir Charles, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, toi et moi nous sommes frères. Nous pourrions tous être ensembles, nous protéger l'un l'autre. Nous voulons tous la même chose.

- Oh, mon ami... soupira Charles. Excuse-moi, mais tu as tord...

Erik regarda longuement Charles, comme s'il venait d'être trahi au plus profond de son être, puis fini par faire un signe à Kaitlin qui se précipita à ses côtés. Elle se moquait complètement de sa blessure et s'agenouilla aux côtés de son amant qu'elle reposa sur sa bonne cuisse.

- Oh mon dieu Charles... murmura-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Ça va, tu as été parfaite... lui répondit-il en essayant une grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire.

Il saisit aussitôt sa main qu'il entrelaça étroitement, mais la douleur qu'il semblait subir brisait atrocement le cœur de Kaitlin. Du coin de l'œil, Kaitlin vit l'agent se rapprocher, mais d'un geste de la main, elle lui envoya une onde de choc qui la propulsa seulement deux mètres plus loin, et elle atterrit durement sur les fesses.

- Kaitlin... marmonna Charles. Ce n'est pas de sa faute...

- Je sais, mais je mettrais du temps à lui pardonner... dit-elle malgré elle.

Charles écoutait attentivement le discours d'Erik, mais Kaitlin s'en moquait et caressait sans relâche la joue du télépathe et ne désserait pas sa main. Néanmoins, quand Mystique s'agenouilla auprès de lui, elle fut bien obligée de détacher son regard des yeux emplis de larmes de Charles.

- C'est ce que tu veux... Tu devrais y aller... dit-il avec autant de difficulté.

- Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais lire dans mes pensées...

- Je sais... Des promesses je crois que j'en ai un peu trop fait... Pardonne-moi, ajouta-t-il en baisant sa main.

Raven se pencha au-dessus de lui et déposa un long baiser sur son front, avant de s'adresser à Kaitlin :

- Prends bien soin de lui...

- Promesse de meilleures amies... répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire triste.

Raven ne put y résister et enlaça Kaitlin en se retenant se pleurer, puis alla rejoindre Erik qui lui tendait la main. Aussitôt, les trois autre alliés de Shaw se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre, et Mystique s'adressa une dernière fois à Hank :

- Hey le Fauve !

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle, un peu méfiant.

- N'oublie jamais : mutant, et fière de l'être.

Hank grogna pour exprimer son opinion qui semblait mitigé, et Erik fit un signe de tête à Azazel qui les fit disparaître dans une fumée rouge. Aussitôt, tout le monde se précipita vers Charles, et cette fois, Kaitlin ne les repoussa pas. Ils tentèrent tous de le relever mais devant les cris de protestations de Charles, Hank conseilla aux autres de ne pas bouger. Soudain Charles se stoppa net, une lueur d'effroi ayant passé dans son regard :

- A... Attendez... dit-il en jetant des coup d'œil affolés.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Kaitlin, de plus en plus inquiète.

Charles ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis il déglutit difficilement :

- Je ne sens plus mes jambes...

Kaitlin sentit une douleur lui traverser le corps, comme si c'était elle qui ne sentait plus ses jambes, mais la douleur à sa cuisse lui rappelait que non.

- Je ne sens plus mes jambes... répéta-t-il, au bord des larmes.

Personne n'osait rien dire, et le monde semblait s'être effondré.


	13. Chapter 13

Ça y est, cette fois c'est vraiment terminé ! Merci, merci mille fois de vos reviews et de votre soutient, je ne pensais pas que ma fiction aurait plu autant ! Comme promis, le petit épilogue qui se finit en beauté et peut-être un peu trop bisounours, m'enfin... Bonne lecture !

Thanks you Guests for all your nice reviews, it was always a good pleasure to recieve them. Have a nice reading !

* * *

Épilogue :

Finalement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, la guerre a été évité et le gouvernement à soigneusement omis de parler des mutants. Charles à atteint son objectif, mais il y a perdu un ami et l'usage de ses jambes. Kaitlin s'en est mieux sorti que lui, mais une affreuse cicatrice lui rappelait les événements passés constamment. Hank, Alex et Sean sont restés à l'institut pour épauler Charles et Kaitlin, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils finiraient par s'en aller à un moment. Le télépathe avait décidé de fonder une école dans son manoir qui pouvait largement accueillir plusieurs mutants, et Kaitlin n'avait pas hésité à le soutenir. Charles parlait avec Moira dehors, tandis qu'elle poussait son fauteuil immaculé et Kaitlin les observaient à la fenêtre. Elle n'aimait pas les voir ainsi, mais il fallait que Charles efface la mémoire de l'agent pour ne prendre aucun risque... Une fois que Kaitlin aperçue Moira retourner à sa voiture comme une automate, elle descendit les escaliers à la rencontre du télépathe, seul sur le gravier. Kaitlin avait toujours un pincement au cœur de le voir ainsi, mais elle s'était aussi rendue compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé autant qu'a ce moment précis. Lorsque Charles l'aperçue, son regard se radoucit et un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Arrivée à son niveau, Kaitlin s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses, une habitude qu'elle avait prise dès que Hank avait terminé le fauteuil ultramoderne qu'il avait confectionné lui-même. Charles laissa échapper un ricanement et elle lui lança un regard espiègle :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'étais en train de t'imaginer faire ça en publique, dit-il en lui souriant.

- On peut essayer, dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa doucement avant de se pencher vers lui. Charles l'embrassa passionnément, mais quelque chose en lui le força à la repousser. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus l'usage de ses jambes, à chaque fois que Kaitlin l'embrassait, il ne pouvait penser qu'à ce qu'ils ne pourraient plus faire ensemble, à tout ce que cette balle l'avait privé. Le geste du télépathe fit l'effet d'un électrochoc dans le cœur de la brune qui se redressa un peu trop brutalement. Charles comprit aussitôt son erreur et passa ses mains autour de la taille de Kaitlin pour la rassurer.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de rester... Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas d'un... handicapé, cracha-t-il avec difficulté.

Son amante le regarda avec horreur, elle savait à quel point ces mots étaient dur pour lui, et encore plus pour elle. Elle ne revenait pas qu'il puisse encore penser ça, alors qu'elle lui avait certifié mille fois qu'elle l'aimait à en mourir.

- Tu as perdu la tête ? Dit-elle, un peu en colère. Charles Xavier, vous êtes l'homme de ma vie et j'en ai absolument rien à foutre que vous ne soyez plus doté de l'option marche.

Sa petite blague le fit légèrement sourire, mais il ne semblait pas convaincu, comme si c'était encore autre chose qui le préoccupait. Lentement, sa main droite descendit le long de sa cuisse, procurant un frisson à Kaitlin, puis il s'arrêta brusquement sur sa cicatrice encore fraîche. Elle était circulaire et formait une bosse encore rouge à la surface de sa peau, on aurait dit un gros champignon ridé. Kaitlin avait eu du mal à s'y faire, puis elle avait finit par la considérer comme une part d'elle-même. Charles fronça les sourcils en la voyant, mais Kaitlin l'arrêta en lui saisissant la main.

- Ce n'est rien, elle va disparaître, dit-elle pour le rassurer, mais il n'en avait pas encore fini. Charles, dit-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il aurait voulu dire qu'il s'en voulait à mort, mais qu'il en voulait aussi à Erik, qu'il ne savait plus ou il en était, et qu'il était aussi excité qu'effrayé à l'idée de devenir directeur d'une école.

- Je ne pourrais plus jamais te faire l'amour, dit-il d'un traite en rougissant un peu.

La brune écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, puis un petit rire lui échappa, ce qui déstabilisa le télépathe. Elle se pencha de nouveau vers le professeur et saisit son visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser doucement avant de déclarer :

- Je ne suis pas une nymphomane tu sais ?

Charles rougit de plus belle mais Kaitlin continua de tenir son visage qui lui paraissait de plus en plus sexy entre ses deux mains. Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres pour qu'elles ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres et fixa Charles d'un air enjôleur :

- Et puis... Il y a pleins d'autre façons de se faire plaisir... susurra-t-elle.

Charles ne pouvait pas résisté à Kaitlin lorsqu'elle se transformait en femme fatale et se dépêcha de prendre possession de ses lèvres tout en passant sa main sous son t-shirt. Mais une fois de plus, le télépathe la repoussa, il tenait à dire une dernière chose pour être persuadé que tout était clair, et qu'il n'avait réellement aucune raison de s'en faire. La brune fronça les sourcils, cette fois un peu énervée qu'il continue à la repousser, mais son expression changea du tout au tout lorsque Charles la fixa très sérieusement.

- Kaitlin, je te promets que j'arrêterais de m'en faire une fois que tu auras bien écouté ce que je vais te dire. Es-tu sûre de vouloir rester avec moi tout en sachant que... que nous ne pourrons pas fonder une famille ? Débita-t-il pour ne pas que les mots lui brisent le cœur en morceaux.

Contre toute attente, la brune se mit à rayonner et se leva pour courir vers le château en lui recommandant de ne pas bouger, ou voulait-elle qu'il aille de toute façon ? Charles soupira un grand coup, elle était si imprévisible, et si différente de la fille qu'il avait recueillie sur une banc, recroquevillée sur elle-même et effrayée de tout. La bataille contre Shaw l'avait endurcie, elle était devenue une femme forte, mais il se demandait si ce n'était pas une bonne chose finalement. Kaitlin avait cessé de montrer ses sentiments, c'était comme si son bouclier s'était transformé en une carapace que seul Charles pouvait percer, et il adorait savoir qu'elle ne se dévoilait qu'à lui. Kaitlin revint un grand sourire aux lèvres, semblant cacher quelque chose derrière son dos. Elle se posta face à Charles qui n'y comprenait rien et elle se mit à bafouiller tellement elle était heureuse :

- Euh... En fait... Bon, OK. Après la bataille, les médecins ont soigné ma blessure.

- Oui, je suis au courant... dit Charles qui commençait presque à se renfrogner.

- Mais il m'ont aussi examinée pour être sûre que j'avais rien d'autre, continua-t-elle.

- Oui et ?

- Regarde par toi-même ! Dit-elle en lui tendant une feuille.

Charles s'en saisit et n'y trouva rien de formidable, ce n'était qu'un résultat d'analyse mais devant l'air ravie de Kaitlin, il continua à le lire jusqu'au bout. Comme il s'y attendait, rien n'était spectaculaire, mais en descendant tout en bas, un petit encadré portait un message visiblement écrit par les médecins :

« Patiente diagnostiquée enceinte. État du fœtus : 4 jours. »

Charles relit plusieurs fois la phrase, il n'y croyait absolument pas. Puis lentement, l'idée s'encra dans sa tête, et il sentit une larmes perler au coin de son œil, que Kaitlin s'empressa d'essuyer. C'était tellement typique d'elle de lui annoncer sa grossesse en lui donnant une fiche... Il lâcha la feuille et étreignit avec force la brune qui pleurait de joie. Celle-ci se retourna pour s'allonger dos à lui, et Charles entoura sa taille de ses bras, ivre de joie.

- J'espère que c'est une fille, dit alors Kaitlin.

- Je préférerais un garçon, renchérit Charles.

- Hors de question, je veux une petite princesse, continua-t-elle en riant.

- Non non, je veux qu'on ait un petit génie, répondit-il en riant à son tour.

- Qui te dit qu'elle ne sera pas aussi douée pour les calculs que pour les robes à froufrous ?

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et le télépathe déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Kaitlin ferma les yeux, imitée sans le savoir par Charles.

A ce moment, ils auraient juré que le temps s'était arrêté juste pour eux.

FIN


End file.
